Silence
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: Dimulai dari insiden di Setagaya, hidup Hatsune Mikuo terus diikuti 'bayang kematian'. Satu demi satu hal tragis terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Tentu saja, ia dituntut harus mengetahui misteri yang bermain-main dengannya jika ia tak ingin semua berakhir seperti mimpi buruk. Lalu, siapa gadis yang selalu ada di setiap kecelakaan tragis itu?
1. 6 Juni

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**6 Juni**

Kegelapan di balik kaca kereta yang kunaiki seperti hidup, seperti bayang-bayang pekat, dan bergerak dalam kecepatan cahaya. Kegelapan dan cahaya, sungguh paduan yang tidak biasa, sedikit banyak mengingatkanku tentang mimpi-mimpi aneh yang menghantuiku beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dan mengalihkan perhatian.

Seperti biasa, kereta sesak penuh orang-orang pekerja kantoran, anak sekolah, namun minor dari mereka berpakaian santai sepertiku, atau dengan kata lain, orang yang 'tidak jelas' dari mana'. Aku mengamati jam di pergelangan tangan kiriku sementara tangan kananku terus menggenggam pengaman yang menggantung di langit-langit kereta.

19.07

Belum sempat aku menurunkan tanganku, aku merasakan seseorang mendorongku dari kiri. Otomatis aku mengeratkan genggaman di tangan kananku. Tapi-

"M-Maafkan aku." Pemilik suara itu adalah gadis SMP yang menatap ngeri minuman- kurasa semacam kopi— yang tumpah dan mengotori lengan kaus _hoodie_ku. Aku menipiskan bibir dan sebisa mungkin bersikap layaknya _gentleman_.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa."

Dengan gemetar, gadis itu mencari-cari di saku seragamnya, lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih yang dibordir elegan. Di ujung kanan bawah, aku melihat sulaman indah buatan tangan. Rin.

"Untuk _Onii-san_." Katanya sungguh-sungguh.

Aku tersenyum dan menerima sapu tangan itu, menggumamkan '_Arigatou_' sebelum menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan pakaianku.

Setelah keheningan beberapa saat,

"Namamu Rin?"

Mata gadis itu mengerjap, lalu menatapku bingung.

"Iya, aku Kagamine Rin. Bagaimana _Nii-san_ bisa—" Seolah baru sadar darimana aku bisa tahu namanya, Rin menghentikan kalimatnya sebelum mulutnya membentuk 'Oh.'

"Kagamine, ya? Aku juga punya teman yang marganya sama."

Rin mengerucutkan bibir.

"Tidak banyak orang Jepang bermarga Kagamine." Ucapnya ditujukan dirinya sendiri. Rin mendongak, mata _Cobalt_ birunya menatapku penasaran.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama teman kakak?"

"Kagamine Lenka, dan kakaknya, Kagamine Rinto."

"Nama yang asing."

Rin mengetuk-ketuk gelas plastik kopinya.

"_Ano_, boleh kutahu nama _Nii-san_?"

"Hatsune Mikuo." Jawabku tanpa pikir panjang. Bibir Rin membulat dan matanya melebar, detik berikutnya ia seperti ingin meledak.

Cepat-cepat aku menaruh jari telunjukku di bibir.

"Jangan teriak!" Bisikku keras-keras.

Rin menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan mengangguk patuh. Setelah menarik nafas tiga kali, Rin menurunkan tangannya.

"Mikuo-_san_? Kakak model yang _itu_?"

Aku tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku tidak seterkenal itu, kok."

Rin menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Itu tidak benar! Aku—" Kalimat Rin terpotong pemberitahuan stasiun berikutnya. Ia tampak kecewa, bola mata kejoranya berganti-ganti dari sumber suara ke wajahku, berulang kali.

"Sepertinya kita berpisah disini, Mikuo-_san_." Rin menghembuskan nafas berat begitu kereta berhenti. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku lalu meraih kartu nama yang terselip di dompetku dan menyerahkannya pada Rin.

"Rahasiakan ini." Aku mengedip padanya.

Wajah Rin memerah lalu ia melonjak kegirangan.

"_Arigatou_, Mikuo-_san_!" Rin melambai kearahku bahkan saat ia sudah keluar dari kereta. Aku membalas lambaiannya dengan senyum sopan.

Yah, aku tahu ini salah. Manajerku selalu bilang untuk jangan pernah sembarangan memberikan kartu nama mengingat siapa aku sekarang. Tapi bagaimanapun aku tetaplah aku. Sejak sebelum jadi model pun aku selalu sulit menolak orang yang meminta tolong.

Apalagi jika yang meminta itu seorang gadis.

Kereta kembali berjalan, menyisakan dua pertiga penumpang. Meski begitu, tetap saja tempat duduk masih penuh. Aku harus sudah puas dengan kondisiku sekarang.

ZRRGG!

Kereta mendadak bergetar hebat, seperti gempa, lampu-lampu mati dan beberapa penumpang menjerit, sapu tangan dari Rin terlepas dari genggamanku dan lenyap dalam kegelapan.

Dalam kondisi demikian, sebagian otakku panik, sebagian lagi menganalisis apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Gempa? Kurasa bukan. Jika iya pasti sebelumnya sudah ada tindakan pencegahan. Kesalahan teknis?

Sebelum aku berpikir lebih jauh, lampu-lampu kereta kembali menyala.

Wajah orang-orang disekitarku tampak lega, memegangi dada masing-masing. Dari pengeras suara yang dipasang di sudut ruangan, terdengar permohonan maaf dari pihak pengelola kereta dan bahwa kereta akan segera kembali berjalan seperti biasa.

Aku menarik nafas lalu membungkuk untuk mencari sapu tangan milik Rin.

'_Itu dia_!'

Sebelum aku meraihnya, sebuah tangan mendahuluiku.

Kami menegakkan tubuh hampir disaat yang sama. Yang menolongku, adalah seorang gadis seumuran denganku, namun ia sangat berbeda dengan gadis yang biasa kutemui.

Rambut lurus panjang yang disanggul anggun menggunakan pita satin hitam, eyeliner di mata yang terlalu tebal, pakaiannya-Erm, aku tak sebegitu tahu apa modelnya, tapi mungkin ini yang disebut _Gothic loli_. Hanya saja desainnya agak sedikit lebih kuno, mirip pakaian masa-masa Marie Antoniette.

Tapi dari semua itu yang paling mencengangkan adalah wajahnya.

Wajahnya— wajahku tercetak persis di wajahhnya.

Karena melihatku tidak segera mengambil sapu tangan yang diulurnya. Ia meraih tanganku dan menaruh kain itu disana, melipat tanganku sampai aku menggenggamnya. Kemudian ia segera kembali duduk di kursi kereta dan memeluk teddy bear lusuh.

Lambat laun aku berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaranku. Menelan ludah di tenggorakanku yang kering lalu memalingkan tatapanku dari gadis itu. Tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik, keluar. Aku harus bisa menenangkan diri dan memikirkan beberapa hal.

Pertama, aku yakin aku tak punya saudara lain, apalagi seorang kembaran. Jadi pasti siapapun gadis ini hanya kebetulan terlihat mirip denganku.

Kedua, aku berani bersumpah, gadis ini tak pernah ada di kereta sebelumnya. Aku juga tak melihat penumpang mencolok seperti dirinya masuk kereta di stasiun tempat Rin turun. Jadi darimana dia datang?

Belum lagi, semua penumpang kereta tampak acuh tak acuh dengan kehadirannya. Seolah ia tak terlihat...

Aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri. Sejak kapan aku jadi penakut seperti ini. Ah, ini gara-gara manajer-_san_ yang suka meminjamkan buku-buku supranatural padaku.

Diam-diam, sekaligus was-was, aku melirik gadis tadi dan segera bernafas lega. Ia masih disana. Tidak lenyap seperti kebanyakan film-film horor. Bukti bahwa ia seratus persen manusia.

Aku turun di stasiun Miyanosaka, stasiun terdekat dari rumahku yang ada di Setagaya. Gerimis segera menyapaku begitu aku keluar dari stasiun, membentuk tirai transparan tipis yang terbentuk dari jutaan kristal-kristal mikroskopis.

Khawatir semakin deras aku memepercepat langkah.

Baru beberapa menit aku berjalan, rasa dingin menyebar di punggungku. Bukan karena rintik air, tapi perasaan saat kau merasa diikuti seseorang.

Aku menoleh, namun mataku tidak menangkap kejanggalan. Aku kembali menatap arah depan dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Aku berharap banyak pada lampu-lampu di kanan kiri jalan untuk membuat siapapun penguntit kurang ajar ini segera menyerah. Aku menajamkan pendengaran dan memperhatikan suara sepatuku.

_Tap tap tap_

Dari kejauhan

_Tap-tap tap-t-tap_

Sial. Ada lebih dari satu orang.

Aku mengambil ponsel di saku, berniat memanggil manajer-san atau Otou-_san_, tapi kuurungkan niatku. Harga diriku sebagai pemuda SMA kelas dua membuat posisiku serba salah.

Aku menarik nafas lega saat melihat sepasang suami istri-yang sepertinya penghuni kawasan ini berjalan kearahku sambil bercakap-cakap. Yah, setidaknya ada yang akan datang jika aku berteriak minta tolong.

Perempuan muda itu melirikku dan tersenyum sekilas, begitu pula suaminya. Mereka berbisik sebentar lalu sang suami, yang berumur tiga puluhan berkata keras.

"Terimakasih sudah membawanya kemari!"

Saat itu juga rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Tidak apa, kami juga sudah bersenang-senang, kok."

Dua penguntit muncul dari balik pagar yang menjorok ke jalanan, tersenyum lebar dan berjalan santai kearahku.

Aku dijebak.

Keempat orang asing itu semakin mempersempit kesempatanku untuk kabur. Satu lawan empat. Aku jelas kalah jumlah.

Jika yang mereka inginkan hanyalah apa yang ada di dalam dompetku, aku tak keberatan melempar dompetku sekarang juga. Tapi bagaimana jika bukan itu? Masalah tentu jadi lebih gawat.

"Hei, hei, Hatsune-_sama_ kenapa tegang sekali? Rileks sedikit. . . Ah, benar juga, kau pasti sudah lupa dengan kami 'kan?"

Mereka tahu namaku, jelas ini bukan percobaan perampokan.

Aku menggertakan gigi.

"Apa mau kalian?"

Si wanita yang memiliki keanggunan dalam wajah dan gaya pakaiannya menjawab.

"Tidak ada." Dia mengendikkan bahu. "Kami hanya ingin menyapamu, Hatsune-_sama_."

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Hatsune-_sama_." Salah seorang penguntit itu tertawa. "Sayang sekali kau sudah lupa dengan kami."

Keringat dingin merembes di dahiku, tenggorokanku juga kering meski sudah berkali-kali menelan ludah, dan setiap kali melakukannya serasa seperti menelan batu.

"Jika hanya itu sebaiknya aku pergi."

Aku mencoba merangsek keluar, tapi pria berusia tiga puluhan itu menarik benda yang membuat seluruh persendianku membeku.

Sebuah pisau lipat.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Hatsune-_sama_. Pertama-tama ayo kita bereskan permasalahan kita."

Otakku berakselerasi cepat sebelum membentuk jawaban. Memikirkan jalan terbaik adalah naluri alamiahku sejak aku kecil. Jadi dengan cepat aku mempertimbangkan beberapa hal.

Menggunaka ponsel untuk menghubungi atau mengirim sms jelas tidak mungkin, bisa-bisa mereka memukulku saat aku melakukannya, tapi masih bisa dijadikan opsi terakhir. Berteriak? Itu juga jelas tidak mungkin. Ini adalah kawasan yang penghuninya sangat jarang, karena sebagian merupakan rumah untuk pekerja khusus di perusahaan yang baru didirikan. Dengan kata lain, satu-satunya opsi yang bisa kulakukan adalah memperpanjang percakapan dan mencari celah untuk kabur.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

"Oh, Anda tak perlu repot-repot mengingat kami, Hatsune-_sama_. Tapi jika anda memaksa biar saya ceritakan hal yang cukup menarik."

Si wanita mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat serupa.

"Dua tahun lalu, Aku dan Kenjirou bertemu dengan seorang anak malang yang bermimpi jadi seorang pangeran. Kami mendengarkan permohonannya dan mencoba memberinya kesempatan. Tapi, mungkin karena dia masih anak-anak dan masih kurang ajar, dia berkhianat dan bergabung dengan agen lain. Membuat perusahaanku dan Kenjirou bangkrut. Ah, tapi cerita dua orang disana berbeda tentu saja."

Aku menoleh ke dua orang yang mengikutiku.

"Cerita kami tidak sebagus anda, Miss Lind-_san_." Salah satu dari mereka tertawa. "Kami hanya lawan yang kalah dari Hatsune-_sama_, itu saja."

Aku tentu tidak mengabaikan jarak yang semakin mereka persempit. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kalian ingin balas dendam?"

Si wanita tertawa.

"Bukan aku, tapi bayi kecilku yang sudah mati tepat saat perusahaanku hancur." Dia menghembuskan nafas dramatis sebelum menarik sudut-sudut mulutnya menjadi senyum yang menakutkan. "Intinya kami ingin membalaskan dendam orang-orang tersayang kami."

Lututku bergetar hebat dan pandanganku semakin kabur. Seseorang mengunci gerakanku dari belakang lalu seseorang lagi memukul perutku berulang-ulang. Tak ada belas kasihan di wajah mereka. Yang ada hanyalah senyum kemenangan seperti milik seorang iblis.

"Kau tak tahu" Orang yang memukulku menggertakkan giginya, "jika saja hari itu bukan kau yang menang, tapi aku" sebuah pukulan lagi-lagi melesat "aku pasti bisa membuat Asahi-_chan_ tersenyum di saat-saat terakhirnya!" pukulan berikutnya tepat mengenai tulang rusukku dan mulutku mengeluarkan darah.

"Nao-_san_, Asahi-_san_ dan bayi manisku pasti sedang tersenyum sekarang."

Pukulan demi pukulan terus kuterima sementara batinku tercabik-cabik mendengar apa yang dikatakan mereka. Siapa yang sebenarnya iblis? Jika itu aku, aku tidak berhak untuk membuat perlawanan. Aku harus menerima hukuman ini, 'kan?

"Oh bayi kecilku yang manis" Bibir wanita itu bergetar dengan senang saat matanya terpaku pada pisau lipat di tangannya. "Bunda punya hadiah khusus untukmu, sayang."

"Ho-hoi, Lind-_san_, bukankah kita sepakat hanya membuat bocah ini babak belur saja?" Si pria tiga puluhan tahun menatap gugup rekannya.

"Diam kau! Ini satu-satunya kesempatanku! Jika bukan karena setan kecil ini aku pasti sudah punya anak dua tahun yang manis. Aku bahkan pasti sudah memberinya nama!" Si wanita menodongkan pisau padaku. Bibirnya terus gemetar, antara marah dan senang. Dia sudah gila.

"Dengar Lind-_san_, kami tidak ikut-ikut."

"Pengecut. Tapi tak apa-apa, biar kubalaskan juga dendam orang-orang kesayangan kalian."

Tubuhku langsung tergeletak disana saat tak ada lagi yang menahanku.

Dua penguntit dan pria itu mundur menjauhi wanita yang dipanggil '_Lind-san_'.

Wanita itu menarik rambutku hingga mata kami bertemu. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan mulutku yang babak belur. Tamat sudah. Tak ada lagi caraku untuk lari.

"_Sayonara,_ Hatsune_-sama_." Bisiknya.

Pisau yang ditancapkan ke leherku membuatku berteriak keras seperti serigala, seperti lolongan liang kubur. Sakit. Tapi itu masih belum cukup baginya. Ia terus mendorong hingga pisau itu sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam kulitku. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa lagi selain rasa sakit seperti di neraka. Saluran udaraku pasti sudah putus saat hanya darah yang keluar dari mulut dan leher yang nyaris terpotong.

Sebelum semua menghilang dalam teriakan malam, aku melihat sosok dewa kematian anggun menatapku tanpa emosi. Dia, sosok gadis loli-gothic yang kutemui di kereta tadi.

* * *

Saat membuka mata hal yang pertama kulihat adalah cahaya putih membutakan. Aku mencoba mengingat bagaimana cara menggerakkan tanganku, setelah berhasil, aku meraih leherku. Tidak ada apa-apa disana. Tentu saja. Aku 'kan sudah mati.

Aku menarik nafas berulang kali. Udara alam kematian anehnya tak jauh berbeda dengan dunia yang sebelumnya pernah kutempati. Berat dan sedikit berpolusi. Tapi memang siapa peduli? Yang tersisa dari jalan ini hanyalah, akan ada dimana aku nanti, surga? Neraka?

Air mata perlahan meleleh dari mataku. Ah, _gomenasai, Oka-san, Otou-san_, aku pergi terlalu cepat. . .

Saat ingin menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk menghapus air mata. Aku menyadari satu hal.

Langit alam kematian anehnya juga terasa familiar, sepotong bulan tiga perempat menyembul dari balik awan-awan malam. Tanah yang kutempati basah, seolah hujan baru saja menyentuh bumi...

Aku bangun dengan cepat, menyebabkan tubuhku mengalami vertigo. Lalu, apa yang ada di hadapanku membuat mataku terbelalak.

Tepat disamping kananku, sebuah jasad wanita, Lind-san, terkujur dengan pisau tertancap di lehernya. Matanya kosong membelalak langit malam, seolah mengutuk apa yang ada diatas sana.

Dengan gemetar aku memegangi leherku sendiri. Tak ada bekas luka sama sekali disana. Tapi ingatan rasa sakit luar biasa yang kurasakan menjelang ajalku masih tercetak jelas. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar teriakan seseorang.

Butuh waktu sedetik untukku menyadari bahwa itu adalah suaraku sendiri.

Aku berlari ketakutan. Meninggalkan jasad wanita itu tanpa pikir panjang.

'_Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi?_'

Pertanyaan sama terus menggema tanpa mampu kudapatkan jawabannya. Tapi aku tak lagi peduli. Tidak! Aku harus pergi dari sini.

Rumah bercat putih akhirnya muncul setelah aku berlari-tanpa kutahu sudah berapa lama. Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan kakiku. Aku kebas. Tidak, mungkn lebih baik seperti itu. Aku tak ingin mengingat seperti apa rasanya kematian itu.

Aku mendorong pintu tanpa ragu langsung menuju kamarku tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Okaa-_san_. Kututup pintu, berbalik, lalu dan menyandarkan punggung di daun pintu yang terasa sedingin es.

Bulan, yang menyaksikan apa yang tidak kuketahui, menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu dari balik jendela. Kegelapan malam tampak pudar karena kehadirannya. Namun, sayang sekali dia tak mampu secuilpun melenyapkan ketakutan dalam diriku.

Tubuhku merosot ke lantai. Air mata merembes tanpa bisa lagi kutahan. Aku mencoba menghapusnya, tapi tiada hasil, air mata terus membanjiri wajahku, terus membuat wajahku basah. Frustasi, aku menguburkan wajah diatas lutut. Tubuhku masih gemetar hebat dengan apa yang baru saja kualami. Aku harap aku segera tertidur.

Dan jika boleh berharap lebih, aku ingin apapun yang terjadi hari ini tidak pernah terjadi.


	2. 7 Juni

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**7 Juni**

"Suhu tubuhmu normal. Kondisi fisikmu juga, _well_, selain kantung matamu... Oke, beres." Setelah mencentang beberapa hal Megurine-_sensei_ menaruh kembali catatan diatas meja kerjanya. Jari telunjuknya yang ramping memperbaiki letak kacamata sementara bibirnya tertekuk membentuk separuh senyum.

"Katakan, Hatsune-_kun_, apa alasanmu ke ruang kesehatan padahal kau tidak sedang sakit?"

Aku mendengus dibalik selimut tipis, berusaha mengabaikan kata-kata Megurine-_sensei_. Aku mungkin masih di bawah umur, tapi aku sudah bisa membedakan mana kalimat _innocent_ dan mana yang bukan.

"Atau..." Bisik _sensei_, suaranya terdengar lebih dekat.

Meski bersembunyi dibalik selimut, aku dapat menebak Megurine-_sensei_ sedang membungkuk diatas ranjang yang kutempati.

"Atau kau sebenarnya hanya ingin bertemu denganku, Hatsune-_kun_?"

Aku segera menyibak selimut dan melemparkan tatapan terdingin yang kumiliki. Megurine-_sensei_ mengerjapkan mata birunya beberapa kali, lalu,

"_Yare yare_, Hatsune-_kun_. Kau ini memang tidak punya selera humor. . ." Sensei tertawa. Ia kembali duduk di mejanya tanpa menurunkan tirai disekeliling ranjang. Sebetulnya itu sedikit menggangguku tapi aku bersikeras mengunci mulut. Peraturan pertama, jangan sampai menunjukkan kelemahan sedikitpun di depan guru yang satu ini.

"Jangan dianggap serius, bagaimanapun juga aku wanita yang menghormati hukum. Jadi tidak mungkin aku menggoda muridku sendiri. Aku 'kan tidak mau masuk penjara."

Gerakannya terhenti, ia melirikku dari balik kaca mata modis tak berbingkai.

"Dengan kata lain, jika kau sudah bukan lagi muridku aku bebas melakukan apapun, bukan?"

Aku memutar bola mataku kalu mendengus keras-keras. Lagi-lagi Megurine-_sensei_ tertawa, kali ini lebih keras.

"Lucu sekali—hahaha-wajahmu itu, Hatsune-_kun_. Haha-_Ouch, my sides hurt_.." Secara harfiah, Megurine-_sensei_ benar-benar tertawa sampai berguling di lantai.

Benar-benar lain dari yang lain. Bukan begitu?

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan topik yang lebih serius." Megurine-_sensei_ berdehem pelan, meski urat-urat di wajahnya masih belum ingin berhenti tertawa.

"Kau pasti sedang ada masalah, Hatsune_-kun_, otot-otot matamu menunjukkan kau tidak tidur semalaman, dan tekanan darah juga detak jantungmu menunjukkan kau sedang depresi. . ."

Mengesampingkan kepribadian _sensei_, harus kuakui aku cukup kagum dengan analisisnya yang akurat. Yah, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak perlu terkejut. Semua tenaga kerja disini adalah orang-orang berijazah dan diakui memiliki standar diatas rata-rata. Seperti Megurine Luka, _sensei_ 'ajaib' yang ada dihadapanku ini.  
Semua ini bisa terjadi karena mereka dibayar tinggi oleh pengelola sekolah elit Crypton Academy, sekolah khusus orang-orang dengan bakat khusus. Dan aku, sebagai orang biasa-biasa saja, dapat bersekolah disini murni karena mengandalkan keberuntungan. Tapi itu sudah cerita lain lagi.

"Nah, Hatsune-_kun_, kau bisa menceritakannya kalau kau mau." Ekspresi Megurine-_sensei_ melembut, mengingatkanku pada sosok hangat ibuku.

"Aku memang punya. . .sedikit masalah." Akuku setelah bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya. Mataku terpaku pada selimut putih yang menutupi kedua kakiku. Teksturnya terasa lebih lembut dari pada selimut di rumahku. Apa ini sutra?

"Tapi aku tak bisa menceritakannya." Lanjutku dengan suara lebih pelan.

Benar, jika aku berani mengatakan itu, aku pasti dicap orang gila sekarang juga.

Bagaimana tidak? Mengatakan aku digorok hidup-hidup kemarin malam tapi masih bisa bernafas detik ini ditambah orang yang membunuhku justru yang mengalami kematian yang seharusnya kualami. Jujur saja, memikirkan ini saja membuatku sedikit meragukan kewarasanku. Karena itu sampai saat ini aku tetap menyimpan cerita tragis itu tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Siapapun, bahkan _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_.

Setelah keheningan beberapa saat, Megurine-_sensei_ kembali membuka mulut.

"Kudengar, di sekitar kompleks rumahmu terjadi kasus bunuh diri yang aneh—" mendengar ini, tubuhku menegang. Tapi Megurine-sensei terus melanjutkan seperti tidak sadar. "—aku jadi khawatir, kau harus berhati-hati, Hatsune-kun."

Tentu saja aku tahu kasus aneh itu. Aku melihatnya masuk Headlines pagi ini. Seorang wanita muda ditemukan tewas bunuh diri, di TKP yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan latar belakang pribadinya. Alasan kenapa disebut bunuh diri adalah karena hanya ada sidik jarinya di pisau yang digunakannya menggorok lehernya, tentu saja.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tidak bergidik dan menjawab,

"Saya mengerti, _Sensei_."

Desiran angin membuat tirai jendela mengembang, membawa aroma hujan yang masih terasa kuat, seolah angin menawarkan damai dengan membawa aroma itu. Mungkin. Dan dengan begitu aku bisa membodohi diriku sendiri bahwa apa yang terjadi kemarin hanya suatu delusi terliar yang pernah kuciptakan. Biar saja aku percaya ada hal diluar sana yang mau oeduli menenangkan gejolak ini...

Telingaku menangkap suara gemeresak pelan. Lalu, aku merasa kepalaku disentuh sentuhan kasih ibu.

"Dengar, Hatsune-_kun_. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku mengatakan ini karena aku hidup lima tahun lebih lama darimu."

Yang menyinariku adalah senyum tulus penuh kasih dan sepasang mata _Aquamarin_e yang seperti memantulkan kehangatan matahari. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Perasaan tenang menyelimutiku saat sensei mulai mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"_Arigatou_." Senyumku.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong," Megurine-_sensei_ seperti teringat sesuatu. Moodnya berubah serius. "Hatsune-_kun_, kau sekarang kelas dua 'kan? Kalau begitu tinggal setahun lagi sampai kita boleh lebih '_serius_', bukan begitu?"

"_Sensei_!"

* * *

"Mikuo-_senpai_!" Suara feminim, energik dan sangat kukenal memanggilku dari belakang. Aku berbalik. Dari koridor utara, seorang gadis satu tahun lebih muda dariku berlari menghampiriku.

"Kaiko-_chan_," sapaku, wajah gadis manis berambut pendek di depanku memperlihatkan semburat merah muda di pipinya yang seputih salju. Aku tersenyum saat Kaiko mencoba menghindari kontak mata. "ada apa?"

Kaiko membuat suara 'Um' saat mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke lantai.

"H-Hari ini kita ada sesi pemotretan," Kaiko menggigit bibirnya "karena manajernya Mikuo-_senpai_ kehilangan ponselnya, aku disuruh memberitahumu di sekolah..."

"Dia kehilangan lagi?"

Kaiko mengangguk.

"Ini yang keberapa? Sembilan?"

"Kurasa ini yang kesebelas, Mikuo-_senpai_."

Kami sama-sama menghembuskan nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Benar-benar deh, Manajer-_san_, berhentilah lupa ponselmu sendiri!

"Aku mengerti. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Kaiko-_chan_." Kataku sambil membungkuk.

"N-nggak, nggak merepotkan s-sama sekali, kok! Aku senang bisa bertemu Mikuo-_senpai_-A-ah maksudku, aku senang bekerja sama dengan Mikuo-_senpai_!" Kaiko terus mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. Lalu ia terhenti.

"Omong-omong tadi aku ke kelas Mikuo-_senpai_, tapi katanya sedang di ruang kesehatan... Apa Mikuo-_senpai_ sakit?"

"Un, tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang." Kataku meyakinkan.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh." Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan mengusap rambut Kaiko yang lembut dan sehat. Wajah Kaiko memerah dan-

"Whoa! Mikuo benar-benar _lady killer_."

Aku dan Kaiko menoleh ke asal suara.

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut acak-acakan yang hampir menyembunyikan matanya menatap kami dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia berdiri di pintu kelas dan menaruh tangan kanannya di bingkai pintu sebelah atas.

"Rinto." Senyumku. Aku mengepalkan tinjuku dan mengarahkannya padanya.

"Gimana _bro_? Udah baikan?" Rinto melakukan hal serupa dan membenturkan tinjunya dengan tinjuku.

"_Un_." Aku mengiyakan. "tapi apa maksud _'lady killer_' tadi?"

Rinto menunjuk Kaiko dengan dagunya.

"Memang kenapa dengan Kaiko-_chan_? —"  
"Bukan apa-apa, bukan apa-apa!" Kaiko memotong ucapanku. "A-Aku harus balik ke kelas. Permisi, Mikuo-_senpai_, Kagamine-_senpai_!" Kaiko membungkuk dua kali sebelum kembali kearah asalnya tadi.

Rinto berdecak.

"_Ck, ck, ck,_ benar-benar gadis impian. Udah kaya, pinter, model pula. Kau beruntung sekali, _bro_!"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. Apakah Rinto benar-benar memujiku? Atau sedang menyindirku?

"Oh ya, _bro_. Tadi di jam pelajaran ketiga ada tugas individu untuk mata pelajaran matematika. Sekarang mumpung masih istirahat, cepat sana ambil lembar kerjanya!"

"Tadi kau tidak mengambilkannya untukku?"

"Kau ini cowok 'kan? Ambil sendiri dong!"

Aku nyengir dan meninju ringan bahu Rinto sebelum pergi ke ruang guru.

Ruang guru terletak paling tengah gedung selatan di lantai dua. Saat ini aku di lantai kelas tiga, otomatis seharusnya aku turun satu lantai untuk meminta lembar kerja dari guru matematika, Kasane-_sensei_.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Alasannya adalah, mataku menangkap sosok yang seharusnya tidak ada di sekolah ini.

Ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti terakhir kali kami bertemu, gadis _gothic loli_ di kereta kemarin. Matanya yang kalem sempat bersiborok denganku sesaat sebelum hilang di balik pintu lift.

Aku memaksakan kakiku yang seperti membeku ke lantai untuk bergerak.

Pikiranku seperti terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Bagian pertama, bagian yang rasional, memintaku untuk mengabaikan gadis itu. Mungkin saja itu hanya sebuah delusi. Seperti kasus kematian Lind. Tapi sisi lainku ingin bertemu dengannya. Tidak. Aku harus bertemu dengannya! Dia pasti tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin. Sekalipun dia bukan manusia, aku harus menemuinya.

Lift adalah salah satu sarana mewah di sekolah elit ini. Benar-benar memanjakan muridnya. Hanya saja aku tak pernah mengira kalau liftnya berhantu. Jika aku tahu, sejak aku masuk ke sekolah ini aku takkan pernah memakainya.

4. 5. 6.7...

"Apa-apaan ini? Dia ke atap?" Bisikku tak percaya saat melihat angka-angka yang bercahaya yang ada di atas lift.

Mungkin karena aku adalah tipe cowok yang tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahuku, meski seaneh apapun alasannya.

'_Justru kalau semakin aneh semakin membuat perasaan_.' Pikiran di belakang kepalaku menginterupsi.

Aku segera menuju lift di sebelahnya. Menekan tombol dan menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

Setelah terbuka, apa yang ada di dalam lift membuatku mengerjapkan mata tiga kali.

"Megurine. . ._Sensei_?"

"Ah, _Hello_, Hatsune-_kun. We meet again_."

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu aku segera masuk ke dalam lift.

"Atap? Untuk apa kau kesana?" Tanya Megurine-_sensei_ saat melihat tombol yang kutekan.

"_Himitsu_." Jawabku. Senyum yang berusaha kuperlihatkan terasa kaku.

"_Oh~_" Megurine-_sensei_ menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding lift. "Kau ingin menemui pacarmu disana ya? Benar-benar masa muda yang indah."

Aku ingin membalasnya tapi tak bisa.

Lampu mendadak padam dan laju lift terhenti seketika.

'_Apa lagi ini_?' Perasaan _Déjà vu_ mencekik leherku seperti tangan es. Disampingku, teriakan Megurine-_sensei_ berhenti. Kemudian aku mendengar suara berisik dari arah sensei.

"Ini dia!" Serunya. Tepat setelah ia mengatakannya cahaya terang menyinari lift.

"Untung aku selalu bawa ini."

Yang ada di genggaman tangannya adalah senter kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk keperluan medis. Aku tersenyum simpul kearahnya.

"Kan masih ada lampu ponsel, Megurine-_sensei_."

"Ye. Batrei ponsel harus kita jaga selama mungkin di saat darurat seperti ini."

Masuk akal juga.

"Aku akan memanggil guru-guru lainnya untuk meminta bantuan." Katanya saat menyentuh scroll ponselnya, menyentuh layar lalu mendekatkan ke telinga.

Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil Rinto.

Sedihnya, aku tak punya banyak teman. Hanya Rinto satu-satunya yang bisa kuandalkan.

"_Moshi-moshi,_ Kamui-_san_, aku punya sedikit masalah. Bisa tolong—"

Tepat setelah itu, lampu kembali menyala dan lift kembali bekerja.

"Oh, syukurlah!" Seru Megurine-_sensei_. Dia cepat-cepat menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya kepada lawan bicaranya lalu menutup pembicaraan dengan '_Arigatou Gozaimas_'.

Bunyi '_Ding_' terdengar setelah kami mencapai di lantai 6 disusul terbukanya pintu lift.

"Kau masih ingin pergi ke atap, Hatsune-_kun_?" Tanya Megurine-_sensei_ setelah keluar dari lift. "Sebaiknya kauhentikan saja. Atau bagaimana kalau lewat tangga?"

Aku menggeleng.  
"Aku tidak apa-"

Lift kembali bergetar hebat. Instingku berteriak untuk segera melarikan diri.

"Katrolnya!" Teriak Megurine-_sensei_ histeris. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya melebar. "Cepat lompat!"

Aku segera mengikuti perintahnya. Kakiku sudah siap mengambil ancang-ancang-

Tapi terlambat.

Kotak besi yang kunaiki mendadak kehilangan kendali-jatuh bebas ke tanah. Sisa-sisa instingku masih menyuruhku lompat. Membuatku mencengkram lantai yang sudah diatas kepala.

—"_Aaakh_!"

Aku berteriak sekeras yang kubisa. Darah segar muncrat dari kesepuluh jariku yang putus. Bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Aku menatap tanganku yang bersimbah darah dengan syok. Tubuhku terhuyung-huyung saat lift melaju tak terkendali. Angka-angka di atas pintu bergerak cepat selaras dengan gravitasi yang menyedot semua keseimbanganku.

5...4..3.2

Berakhir.

Aku menutup mata erat-erat. Kepalaku mencium tanah. Kepalaku masih pusing karena kekuatan gravitasi maha dahsyat. Samar-samar, aku mendengar dering ponsel yang amat kukenal. Lagu Bon Jovi '_It's My Life_'.

Suara dering itu anehnya tidak segera padam bahkan setelah kubiarkan lebih dari dua menit. Dengan was-was aku membuka mata.

Ruangan tempat aku terbangun anehnya bukan lift. Tidak ada darah. Ragu-ragu aku mengangkat tanganku dan mendekatkannya ke wajah.

Lengkap.

Dering _'It's My Life_' masih terus menggema di koridor yang lengang. Dengan gemetar aku meraih ponselku dan mendekatkan ke telinga.

"_M-moshi Moshi_." Suaraku bergetar ketakutan.

"Yo, _Bro_! Syukurlah masih hidup!" Dari seberang sana, aku mendengarnya bernafas lega.

"R-Rinto?"

"Hai, hai. Ini sahabatmu! Dasar kau ini, buatku jantungan saja! Dimana kau sekarang?"

Aku menatap sekeliling.

"Lantai 6."

"Bagus. Tetap disana! Dan jangan gunakan lift, oke?"

"A-Aku mengerti."

"Hei, kenapa suaramu itu? Apa kau sudah tahu soal kecelakaan saat ini?"

Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Kecelakaan?"

"Benar. Sepertinya liftnya sedang rusak. Syukurlah kau tidak berada di dalam lift, waktu aku mendengar berita kecelakaan ini aku langsung teringat kau yang mau ambil lembar kerja. Syukurlah. Syukurlah."

"Apa ada korban?"  
Saat menanyakan itu, kerongkongankanku seperti menelan segumpal batu.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar." Rinto seperti menjauhkan diri dari ponsel dan terdengar seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Ya, sayang sekali ada. Satu orang." Beritahunya kembali bicara padaku.

"S-siapa?"

Nama yang diucapkannya membuatku tak bisa merasakan tubuh dari leher ke bawah.

"Megurine-_sensei._.."

Mataku menangkap benda yang langsung membuat isi perutku berebut naik keatas.

Disana, di dekat lubang tempat lift seharusnya berada. Sepuluh potongan jari mungil penuh darah tergeletak di atas lantai.


	3. 8 Juni

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**8 Juni**

Hujan.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya minggu ini. Sebelumnya diriku pasti tak peduli. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku selalu menghitung hujan.

Hujan dua hari lalu, meski berupa gerimis, adalah kali pertama aku melihat diriku sendiri mati. Dibunuh. Jika saja saat itu aku benar-benar telah menemui ajal, apa itu bisa memperbaiki apa yang akan datang? Apa itu akan merubah takdir kematian orang lain?

Hujan kemarin, aku menghadiri upacara pemakaman _sensei_ yang paling akrab denganku. Di tengah isak-tangis semua orang menyesali, _'kenapa ia pergi semudah itu_?' akulah orang yang paling menyesal. Mungkin, seharusnya aku yang menggantikan posisi Megurine-_sensei_.

Pertanyaan itu muncul kembali di benakku.

_'Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh perasaan sesal dan duka, aku berdoa di depan foto Megurine-_sensei_ yang tersenyum riang, _'semoga _sensei_ bahagia di alam __sana__. Maafkan aku'._

Lalu, hujan hari ini, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi?

Aku sama sekali tidak ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Mikuo." Suara _Okaa-san_ disertai ketukan pelan di pintu menarikku dari lamunan.

"Mikuo, tidak makan?"

Bagiku, _Okaa-san_ adalah tipe ibu yang lebih takut anaknya melewatkan jam makan daripada terjatuh dari tangga. Lain hari aku pasti menganggapnya suatu fakta yang unik dan menarik. Tapi saat ini...Ironis.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Sulit rasanya menemukan suaraku.

"Mikuo." Panggil _Okaa-san_ sekali lagi. Penuh emosi. "Apa ada masalah, sayang?"

Ya. Ada. Tolong hentikan ini! Tolong selamatkan ak-

"Tidak ada." Jawabku pendek, sekaligus memotong pikiranku yang mulai kacau.

"Apa benar? Bagiku terlihat sebaliknya."

"Tidak ada, _Okaa-san_. Sungguh."

Dalam keheningan, aku masih merasakan kehadirannya di balik pintu.

Aku mengerang dalam hati dan mengacak-acak rambut. Anak macam apa aku ini!

Aku berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar secara perlahan.

_Okaa-san_ mendongak terkejut. Matanya yang merebak menatapku.

_Okaa-san_ adalah wanita bertubuh mungil yang masih mampu memperlihat kecantikan dan keanggunan walau sudah di awal empat puluh. _Okaa-san_ memiliki kepribadian yang rapuh dan mudah terluka. Itu membuatku berkewajiban melindunginya. Tugas itu semakin bertambah terutama setelah _Otou-san_ pergi bekerja ke Perancis. Aneh bukan? Padahal kami ibu dan anak tapi kami lebih sering bertukar peran.

"Mikuo?"

Aku memberinya senyum yang biasa kuberikan saat kanak-kanak. Lalu, seringan bulu, aku menarik tubuh beliau dan memeluknya.

Kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang dimiliki _Okaa-san_ mengejutkanku. Hampir membuatku menangis karena nostalgia. Kapan terakhir kali aku percayakan keluh kesahku padanya? Kapan terakhir kali aku dipeluknya?

Sekarang aku ingat, saat itu aku masih tujuh tahun. Aku pulang dengan tubuh penuh lecet dan pipi bengkak. Itu adalah kali pertama aku bertengkar sampai seperti itu. Alasannya karena teman-teman mengataiku 'anak mama'. Sejak hari itu, aku berjanji pada diriku akan menunjukkan kalau mereka salah. Dan sejak itu pula aku tak lagi memperbolehkan _Okaa-san_ memelukku atau mencium pipiku.

Konyol juga kalau dipikir-pikir lagi. Seperti melihat Hatsune Mikuo yang lain.

Perlahan aku melepaskan pelukanku. Menghapus air mata yang sempat meleleh dan berkata.

"Terima kasih, _Oka-san_. Maaf membuat _Oka-san_ khawatir."

Di matanya yang sudah berusia, aku menangkap keragu-raguan _Oka-san_.

"Mikuo, jika ini ada hubungannya dengan sekolahmu, kamu boleh pindah sekarang juga, akan kusiapkan berkas-berkasnya. _Oka-san_ mengerti jika akademi seperti itu pasti berat bagimu."

Aku mengerjap.

Sepertinya _Oka-san_ salah tangkap.

"Tidak kok, _Oka-san_." Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak sama sekali. Justru sekolah itu..." Aku berpikir sesaat. Mencari padanan kata yang pas. "Luar biasa." Aku mengangguk. Seperti membetulkan kata-kataku sendiri.

"Lalu?"

Belum sempat aku mencari alasan. _Oka-san_ melanjutkan,

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanmu, Mikuo?"

"Ha?"

"Jika iya, kamu boleh berhenti kapanpun kamu."

"Bukannya _Oka-san_ yang paling senang aku jadi model?"

"Jangan pedulikan itu. Itu tidak ada artinya kalau Mikuo tidak bahagia!"

Terkadang, saat-saat sikap overprotektif _Oka-san_ kambuh, adalah saat-saat yang sulit bagiku...

"_Oka-san_," Panggilku sambil mencubit diantara alis, "aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah atau pekerjaan. Sungguh."

"Kalau begitu apa, Mikuo? Jika karena orang lain, jangan khawatir, _Oka-san_ akan segera menuntutnya!"

"_Oka-san_." Panggilku tegas, "Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh." Senyumku. _Oka-san_ seperti ingin protes. Tapi suara bel pintu menyelamatkanku.

"Itu mungkin Kaiko_-chan_." Bisik _Oka-san_. Cepat-cepat aku menatapnya.

"Kaiko?"

"Tadi dia menelfon kemari. Dia mencarimu."

Kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal?!

"Biar aku yang buka." Ucapku berlari ke tangga.

"Mikuo." Panggil _Oka-san_. "Kita lanjutkan ini nanti."

"Hai hai." Ucapku malas.

Saat berjalan menuju pintu, aku melirik sekilas jam digital yang menempel di dinding. 15.10

Jika boleh jujur, ini kali pertama aku dikunjungi oleh seorang gadis. Bahkan sejak SMP, saat aku masih newbie dalam permodelan, Manajer_-san_ sudah menyuruhku menjauh dari skandal yang dapat merusak reputasi. _No Girls are Allowed_. Titik.

Intinya, kunjungan mendadak Kaiko membuatku gugup.

Setelah membuka pintu, aku cepat-cepat memberi salam.

Untungnya dugaan _Okaa-san_ benar. Jika yang berdiri di belakang pintu ternyata bukan Kaiko, entah mau ditaruh mana mukaku nanti.

Kaiko masih mengenakan seragam kanannya membawa payung cukup besar, sedang di tangan kirinya tertenteng sekotak kue.

Wajah Kaiko menghangat saat menjawab salamku. Aku menyuruhnya masuk.

"Tumben, ada apa, Kaiko_-chan_?" Tanyaku mencoba bersikap kasual.

Kaiko duduk di sofa dengan sikap canggung.

"_Um, a-ano, eto_. . ."

"Kaiko_-chan_, lama tak jumpa!"

Aku dan Kaiko seketika menoleh. _Okaa-san_ datang membawa nampan berisi sepiring kue dan dua gelas teh hangat. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis.

"_Okaa-san_, apa maksudnya itu tadi? _'Lama tak jumpa'_?"

Kaiko entah kenapa terlihat lebih malu, begitu pula _Okaa-san_.

"Ah~itu," _Okaa-san_ meletakkan nampan di atas meja lalu menata letak masing-masing diatas meja.

"Bisa dibilang kami saling kenal." _Okaa-san_ mengedip pada Kaiko.

Kaiko menambahkan.

"Yah. . _.Ne_, _Senpai_, apa _Senpai_ tidak tahu ibu _Senpai_ cukup _'gaul_'?"

_Okaa-san_ tertawa.

Kemudian aku mencoba memundurkan ingatanku beberapa menit kebelakang. Benar juga, saat memanggil tamu kami, _Okaa-san_ berkata _'itu mungkin Kaiko-_chan', bukannya 'itu mungkin teman sekolahmu'. Kalimat yang _Okaa-san_ berikutnya membuat semuanya menjadi jelas.

"Aku bertemu Kaiko_-chan_ di dunia maya, kami juga sudah bertemu beberapa kali."

Seperti sedang mengiyakan, Kaiko tersenyum lebar.

Setelah Kaiko menyerahkan kotak kue pada _Okaa-san_, _Okaa-san_ kemudian beranjak pergi ke dapur. Meninggalkan kami sendirian lagi.

"Ahem." Aku berdehem pelan, berharap itu dapat mencairkan suasana. "kembali ke topik utama, kenapa Kaiko_-chan_ kemari?"

Kaiko memainkan ujung blazernya saat menjawab.

"Eto, karena _Senpai_ hari ini tidak masuk sekolah dan kemarin melewatkan sesi pemotretan, aku jadi khawatir. Apalagi setelah kecelakaan kemarin. . ."

Kuabaikan kalimat terakhirnya dan menarik sudut-sudut bibirku.

"Arigatou, Kaiko_-chan_. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. . .Aku hanya sedikit syok, itu saja."

Tatapan kami saling bertemu. Kaiko membuka mulut lagi.

"Um, sebenarnya aku kesini juga ada maksud lain. ," Kaiko menelan ludah, "manajer _Senpai_ memintaku untuk mengajakmu ke Roppongi besok Minggu untuk mengganti sesi pemotretan kemarin."

Oh, jadi Manajer_-san_ masih belum membeli ponsel baru rupanya.

"Aku mengerti, maaf sudah merepotkanmu dua kali, Kaiko_-chan_." Kataku sambil agak membungkukkan badan.

"I-itu tidak benar, kok." Kaiko mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku justru senang dapat membantu _Senpai_."

Aku mengangguk senang.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai ucapan terimakasih kuantar kau pulang."

"E-eh?! Itu tidak perlu, _Senpai_! Sungguh!"

"Jangan menolak, paling tidak aku akan mengantarmu sampai di stasiun Shinjuku."

Sadar karena tidak mungkin menolak lebih jauh, Kaiko mengangguk.

* * *

Hujan sudah berhenti saat aku keluar untuk mengantar Kaiko. Tanpa kusadari aku telah menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendongak menatap langit kemerahan.

"_Senpai_?" Panggil Kaiko yang sudah berdiri di dekat gerbang rumah.

"_Ah, hai-hai_. Aku datang, aku datang."

Selama perjalanan, aku dan Kaiko bercerita banyak hal. Namun kebanyakan topiknya adalah aku, sedikit membuatku malu, sih. Jadi, setelah jeda, aku buru-buru bertanya sebelum topik pembicaraan kembali mengenai aku.

"Kaiko_-chan_, kenapa kau mau repot-repot mau menemuiku? _'__Kan__ bisa lewat telepon_?"

"A-Aku, kupikir aku juga sudah lama tak bertemu ibu _Senpai_, jadi sekalian saja aku mampir. Memang kenapa, _Senpai_?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa sih. Hanya saja kupikir mungkin Kaiko_-chan_ lebih suka jalan-jalan dengan teman-temanmu sendiri."

Kami berhenti, menunggu warna lampu lalu lintas berubah warna.

Tubuhku menegang saat Kaiko_-chan_ menjawab komentarku.

"Aku tidak punya teman."

"Eh?"

Aku menoleh. Dari tempatku berdiri, sulit melihat wajah Kaiko dari sudut ini.

Tidak punya teman. . .Apa maksudnya?

Tubuhku terdorong dari belakang, dari belakang aku mendengar _'maaf, tidak sengaja'_ oleh seorang wanita karir yang tengah buru-buru. Aku maju beberapa langkah untuk menyeimbangi tubuhku. Aku berbalik dan hendak mengatakan _'tidak apa-apa'_ pada wanita itu, tapi justru yang kutangkap adalah wajah ngeri Shion Kaiko.

—Tidak.

Aku terlambat menyadari aku berada di zona berbahaya.

Aku mendengar suara klakson menjerit bersamaan dengan teriakan suara familiar.

"_Senpai_!"

Tubuhku dihantam mesin besi, menghasilkan suara retakan tulang yang menakutkan, sebelum terpelanting jauh di jalan beraspal. Tubuhku berguling-guling bersimbah darah. Nafasku sesak dan kepalaku berdenyut-denyut.

Teriakan pecah hampir tak berfungsi, redup. Aku menatap langit yang ternoda merah, mencoba menggapainya. . .

Tekstur kain yang mirip seperti seragamku adalah apa yang kini kusentuh.

_"Huh?"_

Aku berdiri diatas trotoar, tanpa luka.

—Terjadi lagi?!

Orang yang kusentuh pundaknya menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah linglung. Air matanya menggenang di kedua bola mata birunya. Ia kemudian kembali menatap orang yang ditabrak truk, lalu berganti padaku, lalu orang itu, terus-menerus entah berapa kali.

"_Senpai_?" Suara Kaiko serak. Ia kembali menatapku. Sebutir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Kenapa? Padahal tadi aku. . .Tadi _Senpai_. . ." Kaiko memegangi kepalanya. Terlihat sangat bingung.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhnya di trotoar sambil berbisik _'jangan paksakan dirimu'_. Lalu bergabung di kerumunan.

Aku merasa takjub dengan pikiranku yang masih dapat berfungsi normal. Meski indra perabaku kebas dan tubuhku jadi terasa seringan udara. Aku masih mampu menyerap berbagai informasi.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan, seorang korban tergeletak di atas aspal tak bernyawa. Bau anyir darah mengalahkan aroma khas hujan. Kututup mulutku dengan tangan bergetar hebat.

Korban adalah pria separuh baya. Kondisi mayatnya hancur. Kepalanya tak lagi berbentuk, ada tulang di tengah darah segar mencuat dari kulit tangannya.

Aku mundur dengan cepat, tak sanggup lagi melihat kondisi naas mayat tersebut.

Kepalaku berputar cepat.

Terjadi lagi. . . Tidak seorangpun menyadarinya. . .Tak ada yang melihat seharusnya aku yang ditabrak. . .Salah! Kaiko pasti menyadarinya. Jadi ini semua bukan ilusi?

_'Tunggu, bukankah disaat-saat seperti ini gadis itu selalu muncul. . .'_

Aku melihatnya.

Dia gadis _gothic loli_ yang kumaksud, berdiri di seberang jalan, menatap langsung kearah mataku tanpa emosi, kedua tangannya memeluk boneka teddy lusuh seperti biasa.

Gadis itu mulai berjalan menjauh.

_'Tunggu!'_

Aku memaksa kaki yang terlanjur menyatu ke tanah untuk berlari. Syukurlah kali ini aku melewati jalan raya dengan selamat. Mungkin kebetulan saat itu lampu lalu lintas sedang merah. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Ada hal lebih penting yang harus kukejar.

Tunggu, bagaimana gadis itu bisa menghilang secepat ini?

Di tengah-tengah pikiranku yang berkabut, tiba-tiba aku teringat Kaiko.

Langkahku seketika berhenti. Sial, bagaimana aku bisa seceroboh ini!

Aku menimbang-nimbang setiap pilihan yang berkelebat di otakku. Aku meraih ponsel dan mengirimkan dua pesan.

_'Aku butuh bantuan. Tolong pulangkan Kaiko kerumahnya, dia sekarang ada di pertigaan dekat di depan toko kue favorit Lenka stasiun Shinjuku. Darurat. Akan kujelaskan nanti.'_

Itu untuk Rinto.

_'Kau tetap disana dan tunggu Rinto datang. Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang.'_

Yang ini kukirimkan kepada Kaiko.

Aku berdo'a sepenuh hati supaya mereka mau mendengarkanku.

Sekelebatan warna hitam muncul di sudut pandanganku.

Setelah melakukan pencarian tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Aku akhirnya berada di depan sebuah gedung kosong.

Perasaam mencekam tercetak dengan jelas di tiap inci bangunan itu. Tidak hanya kosong, tapi tua dan juga bobrok. Bagiku itu lebih pantas disebut sarang hantu.

Tepat disamping pagar besi yang sudah sangat berkarat tertulis, _'akan dirobohkan tanggal 12 Juni_. _Mohon tidak memasuki atau mendekati bangunan ini'. _Aku menarik nafas panjang.

_Now or never._

Seperti bangunan tua pada umumnya. Cat tembok terkelupas disana-sini. Besi-besi yang merupakan bagian pondasi telah berkarat. Kaca jendela kotor dan berdebu, membuatnya buram, bahkan ada yang sampai pecah.

Aku menelan ludah. Langit diluar juga tidak mau berbaik hati, mulai menggelap seiring mentari yang lenyap di cakrawala.

"Halo, Nona _Gothic loli_? Apa kau disini?"

Hening. Seperti dugaanku.

_"Hello, anyone there?"_

Masih tanpa jawaban. Aku berjalan menuju utara dan menemukan sebuah tangga.

_Prang!_

Dari atas!

Segera aku berlari ke atas, ke lantai dua. Disana, aku tak menemukan apapun.

Bulu kudukku terus meremang tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Kucoba mengusap kedua tangan namun tiada hasil.

Di lantai tempatku berada adalah sebuah ruangan bekas ruangan rekreasi. Ada lemari kayu yang sudah lapuk, ada TV monokrom hitam putih dan beberapa koleksi buku-buku tua di sudut ruangan. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa pemilik sebelumnya tidak menyelamatkan buku-buku itu?

Sewaktu aku berniat untuk mengamati buku-buku itu, sebuah suara aneh menarik perhatianku.

Aku berbalik secara perlahan.

TV tua dan satu-satunya di ruangan ini mendadak menyala. Memperlihatkan jutaan semut hitam putih yang berisik.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan mencoba mendekat. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat aku seperti melihat sesuatu.

"Apa itu?"

Sebuah warna hitam kecil muncul di tengah kerumunan semut. Aku memicingkan mata dan mencondongkan badan.

Warna hitam itu semakin membesar dan membesar tiap detiknya. Aku menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi. Rasanya aku mengenali warna hitam itu.

Warna hitam itu semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Mataku membelalak lebar. Kakiku mundur beberapa langkah. D-dia?

Semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Dan wajah gadis itu memenuhi TV.

—_"Aaaaaaaaaaakkkh!"_


	4. 9 Juni

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Mimpi buruk. Hanya itu yang mampu menggambarkan apa yang saat ini terjadi.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama berlari. Otot-otot kakiku menjerit kesakitan. Tapi adrenalin terus berpacu. Instingku mengintruksi untuk tidak berhenti. Tidak, jika aku masih ingin tetap hidup.

Dalam keadaan darurat seperti itu pun otakku masih mampu memikirkan hal lain.

Hei, sejak kapan keinginanku untuk tetap hidup kembali kurasakan? Bukankah akhir-akhir ini aku lebih berharap mati? Mungkin mati lebih baik sehingga orang-orang di sekitarku tidak dihantui kematian.

Nafasku terengah tidak karuan. Mataku basah karena debu. Ruangan kotor dan lembab, membuatku kesulitan bernafas juga. Aku berbelok saat menemukan pintu bobrok di depan.

Jalan buntu.

Aku berputar 180 derajat, berharap masih sempat. Jika kalkulasiku tepat, aku hanya memiliki 4 detik tersisa.

Tapi, hal tak terduga membuat perhitunganku meleset.

Ruang buntu itu meleleh seperti besi cair. Langit-langit lambat laun merendah tanpa bisa kucegah, aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan mata lebar.

Mendadak ada yang menarik kakiku hingga membuatku nyaris terjatuh. Jika bukan karena tanganku berhasil mencengkram gagang pintu, mungkin aku akan tersedot ke tanah.

—Tidak!

Aku menatap ngeri pemandangan di bawahku. Belasan, bukan, puluhan tangan mencuat dari lantai dan bergerak-gerak. Baunya busuk seperti nanah. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban aku belum muntah saat itu juga.

Dengan dikunci dari semua penjuru, dan teriakan yang tak dipedulikan, perlahan aku kehilangan semangat. Tangan-tangan itu terus menarikku dan ruangan meleleh, menenggelamkan diriku pada kegelapan.

Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku.

Awalnya, kupikir aku benar-benar hilang dalam hitam pekat, sebab tak satupun cahaya kutemukan setelah kubuka kelopak mata. Tapi cahaya bulan mulai menyelinap dan menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Aku bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya dan mengamati sekeliling.

Setelah menyeka keringat di pelipis, aku ingat dimana aku berada.

Aku masih di dalam gedung hantu itu. Dan jika dilihat dari suasananya, sekarang sudah malam. Mungkin aku pingsan sebelumnya. . .

Tubuhku menegang. Ingatan itu kembali. Gadis itu. . . Lalu TVnya. . . Aku berdiri dan mencari dalam kegelapan.

Aku meraih ponselku dan menggunakan cahaya layar sebagai senter. Sekilas aku melihat ada 7 pesan masuk dan belasan missed call. Tapi sementara ini aku mengabaikannya dulu.

Itu dia, aku berhasil menemukan TVnya! Segera aku mendekat dan menekan tombolnya takut-takut.

Tak ada yang terjadi.

Aku mengulangi perbuatanku namun masih tak membuahkan hasil. Kesal, frustasi dan ketakutan yang kurasakan saat ini campur aduk, membuatku ingin membanting TV itu. Sebelum aku benar-benar melakukannya, TV itu menyala. Aku menggunakan sebelah tanganku untuk menghalangi cahaya yang tiba-tiba. Setelah pupil mataku menjadi terbiasa, aku membaca sederet pesan di layar TV dalam cahaya monokrom.

_'Besok. Di Roppongi. Akan kutemui dirimu. Untuk bicara._'

* * *

**9 Juni**

"—Pai. _Senpai_. Mikuo _Senpai_!"

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Menggeser posisi dudukku lalu terfokus pada orang yang memanggil namaku.

"Kaiko?"

"_Senpai_ melamun lagi?" Tanya Kaiko. Alisnya berkerut. "Wajah _Senpai_ juga pucat. Ada apa? Apa _Senpai_ merasa tidak enak badan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, kok."

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Hiruk pikuk seusai sesi pemotretan masih terasa kental. Para kru disini hampir semuanya kukenal. Jadi akan terasa mencolok jika ada orang asing berjalan di antara mereka.

Tapi detik demi detik berlalu tanpa ampun. Membuatku sesak karena was-was. Apalagi tema pemotretan kali ini juga tidak menguntungkanku. Lolita. Dengan kata lain ada yang berpakaian mirip seperti '_dia_'. Aku selalu berhasil dibuat terlonjak ketakutan gara-gara ini.

Kaiko merapikan Loli putihnya saat duduk di sampingku. Pandangannya mengikuti arah pandangku.

"Apa _Senpai_ menunggu seseorang di Roppongi?"

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Eh?"

"Er, _eto_, daritadi kulihat _Senpai_ terus mengawasi jalan. Jadi kupikir _Senpai_ sedang menunggu. . ."  
Kaiko memainkan pita pinknya tanpa menatapku.

Aku mendesah dan mengaku.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku memang menunggu orang."

"Cewek?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Siapa?"

Aku mencoba menahan senyum.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti. Ah, itu dia!" Aku bangkit berdiri.

Di seberang jalan, seorang gadis SMP berdiri di dekat lampu lalu lintas. Aku melambai-lambai kearahnya. Ia menyadariku lalu bergegas menyebrang setelah lampu lalu lintas berganti warna.

"_Konnichiwa, Mikuo-san_." Sapa gadis itu.

"_Domo Konnichiwa_ Rin." Balasku tersenyum.

Mata _Cobalt_ Rin menangkap Kaiko, cepat-cepat ia membungkuk.

"Kaiko ini Rin Kagamine. Rin, ini Kaiko Shion."

Kedua gadis di hadapanku saling bertukar senyum.

"Nah, Rin. Kau tahu tugasmu 'kan?"

"_Got it, Sir_!"

"Tugas apa?" Tanya Kaiko. Ia bergantian memandang kami berdua.

"Nah, Kaiko_-san_, kau harus ganti pakaian dulu." Dorong Rin.

"Ups. _G-Gomen_. Aku bukan bermaksud tidak sopan. _Eto_, Shion_-san_?"

"Kaiko saja tidak apa-apa kok."

"Oke. Kalau gitu panggil aku Rin. Sekarang ayo ganti. Aku siap mengantar Kaiko_-san_ kemanapun Kaiko_-san_ mau."

"E-Eh?"

"Loh, kok 'Eh'? Apa Mikuo_-san_ belum memberitahu?"

Kaiko spontan beralih menatapku. Aku mengedip padanya dan berbisik 'selamat bersenang-senang'.

Karena didorong Rin seperti itu, Kaiko hanya bisa pasrah. Setelah dua gadis itu menjauh, pandanganku kembali terpaku pada jalan raya. Sekaranglah penantianku yang sebenarnya.

Ada dua alasan kenapa aku memanggil Rin kemari. Pertama, karena kupikir Rin dan Kaiko bisa cocok satu sama lain. Kedua, ini sekaligus dapat menjauhkan Kaiko dariku meski sementara.

Aku sadar sepenuhnya bahwa hari ini mungkin kematian selangkah lebih dekat denganku. Aku tak sedikitpun menaruh kepercayaan jika kedatangan 'dia' tidak akan membawa bencana apa-apa. Mungkin saja pertemuan kami bisa melibatkan nyawa orang lain. Dan melibatkan nyawa Kaiko ke permainan kematian ini adalah hal yang tak pernah kuinginkan. Bagiku, Kaiko seperti adik.

Beberapa kru mulai pergi. Beberapa diantara mereka menepuk pundakku atau melambai sebagai salam perpisahan. Terus seperti itu hingga tinggal aku seorang tersisa. Duduk sendiri diatas lingkaran batu taman.

"Jadi apa, rencanamu?" Sebuah suara terdengar tepat disampingku. Aku menoleh.

Mendadak jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak.

Dia duduk dengan kasual disampingku, seolah sudah lama ia disana. Kedua lengannya memeluk teddy lusuh. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut pakaian serba hitam seperti biasa. Hanya saja kali ini rambutnya ditata lebih biasa.

Si gadis _Gothic loli_ memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Aku tanya, apa kau, punya rencana?"

Di samping ketakutan yang terus memuncak, aku heran separuh diriku masih dapat mengagumi suaranya.

Indah bagai beledu dan sedikit kekanakkan. Jika saja aku tak tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, aku pasti menggunakan istilah 'innocent girl'. Tapi jika diingat-ingat, ini memang kali pertama aku mendengar suaranya.

Karena masih belum mendapat jawaban, bola matanya akhirnya menatapku.

"A-Aku. . ." Oh, _Kami-sama_, aku sungguh ingin lari sekarang juga!

Aku menarik nafas. Kuputuskan untuk membeberkan apa yang terkunci di dalam pikiranku empat hari terakhir. Jikapun harus berakhir mati, biarlah begitu. Akan kuterima itu sebagai takdirku. Tapi mati tanpa tahu apa-apa bisa membuat arwahku gentayangan.

"Aku ingin tahu semuanya." Jawabku. Kukepalkan tanganku erat-erat, keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tanganku.

Tanpa suara gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan lurus menuju jalan raya. Setelah lima meter, ia berbalik padaku.

"Ikuti aku."

* * *

Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

Roppongi di hari Minggu begitu ramai seperti halnya kota-kota besar pada umumnya. Tidak kalah dengan Shibuya, surga belanja Tokyo, atau Akihabara, surganya otaku. Banyak wajah sumringah disana-sini. Well—kecuali diriku.

Kami berdua sudah berjalan lebih dari lima belas menit menuju pusat kota. Dengan dirinya memimpin di depan dan aku berjalan di belakang dengan menarik tudung jaketku sampai batas alis. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan berhenti. Aku juga mulai meragukan kalau gadis ini hantu. Mana ada hantu di siang bolong begini?

"Hei, kau ini sebenarnya apa?"

Tidak ada respon.

Aku mempercepat langkah dan mengulang pertanyaanku.

"Nona, kau ini—"

Alasan kenapa kalimatku terhenti adalah karena ada lebih satu teriakan tertuju padaku. Ini bukan teriakan para fans, tapi teriakan penuh teror.

Aku mendongak ke atas dengan tubuh gemetar. Tepat diatas kepalaku, ada salah satu ruangan yang sedang direkontruksi. Banyak alat dan benda digantung dengan mesin berat untuk dikirimkan ke lantai yang diperbaiki. Salah satunya adalah penyangga-penyangga besi yang tampak goyah.

"_Death Silence_."

Tepat setelah gadis gothic loli berbisik demikian besi-besi itu jatuh.

Aku menutup mataku erat-erat. Rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuhku saat tusukan demi tusukan menembus tangan kanan dan kaki kiriku. Aku berteriak, melolong bagai serigala. Kolam darah terbentuk di sekitar tubuhku saat ambruk. Aku membuka mata. Merah- adalah hal pertama yang kulihat.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja menggelap.

"Apa yang kaurasakan sekarang?" Aku mendengar sebuah suara feminim. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. . .

Kegelapan yang membutakan mataku perlahan berpindah-aku mengerjap, kemudian tersadar bahwa gadis itu menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi mataku.

Aku mengamati sekitarku dengan linglung. Lima meter dariku ada kerumunan orang-orang. Melingkar dengan ekspresi prihatin. Pandanganku jatuh ke tanah di bawah kaki mereka. Darah, percikan darah. Tapi aku yakin di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu pasti dipenuhi darah lebih banyak lagi. Saat itulah aku tersadar.

"Apa itu tadi?" Tenggorokanku seperti dicekik.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Apa kau yang melakukan ini?!" Nafasku terengah. Mataku membelalak. Nadaku menuntut. Aku bisa dikatakan terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang. Tapi semua itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya. Gadis itu menatap kerumunan, bukan, tapi mayat orang asing itu tanpa emosi.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak mendengarku?!" Aku mencengkram kedua bahunya sekuat tenaga. Memaksanya melihat kearahku. Saat mata kami bertemu, ia masih tak memperlihatkan emosi.

"—kit."

Aku memasang telinga. Aku yakin mendengar gadis ini mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Sakit."

Cepat-cepat aku melepaskan cengkramanku.

"_Warui._"

Kami saling terdiam cukup lama sebelum ia berbicara,

"Sekarang kau boleh bertanya. Apapun yang ingin kauketahui. Aku akan menjawab apa yang bisa kujawab."

"Apapun?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Dia mengangguk. Aku hendak membuka mulut, tapi ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Bukan disini."

Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi kau ingin kita bicara dimana?" Tanyaku. Lalu meringis karena suaraku masih terdengar agak kasar. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ketegangan ini memuakkan.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawabnya sambil mempererat pelukan bonekanya. Aku mengamati boneka itu beberapa saat. Dan entah kenapa aku melihat seolah si boneka menatapku.

Tempat yang kupilih adalah _Café _yang asing bagiku. Tapi tempat ini menawarkan privasi yang menjanjikan. Aku membuka menu dan menawarkan gadis di depanku untuk memilih apapun yang ia suka, itu karena kebiasaan. Lagipula aku ragu hantu bias makan makanan manusia.

Tapi jauh dari apa yang ia duga, si gadis yang masih belum kutahu namanya memesan tak kurang dari lima dessert.

Ini adalah situasi yang gila jika kau bertanya padaku. Bagaimana bias kau mentraktir seseorang—yang mungkin saja, terkait dengan peristiwa absurd mematikan terjadi sebanyak tiga kali. Hufft, jelas ada yang salah dengan kepalaku. Akan kutanyakan pada Okaa-san sepulang nanti.

"Ne.." Panggilku ragu. Jari telunjukku memainkan sapu tangan diatas meja. "Aku sudah boleh bertanya sekarang?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Aku menarik nafas.

"Bisa beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa tiga kali aku hampir mati, tapi justru bukan aku yang mati?"

Oke. Kata-kataku terdengar konyol bahkan bagiku.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau lebih suka mati?"

Pertanyaan retoris ini membuatku terkejut. Aku takut mati, setiap manusia juga begitu bukan? Tapi jika melibatkan nyawa orang lain…itu beda lagi.

"Tolong jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Gadis itu menatap teddynya lalu kembali mendongak. Ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya kearahku.

"Tolong pegang."

Aku menipiskan bibirku sebelum ragu-ragu menyentuh telapak tangannya dengan ujung jariku. Mendadak ia menggenggamnya—membuatku hampir berteriak. Hampir. Jika bukan karena kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya yang membuatku terkejut.

"Yokatta." Desahnya. "Tanganmu sudah tidak dingin lagi. Itu artinya kau sudah tidak lagi syok." Ia menatapku dari balik bulu matanya lalu melepaskan tanganku.

"Sekarang aku akan memberitahumu." Ucapnya, senyum yang terbentuk di sudut-sudut bibirnya tampak muram.

"Namamu Hatsune Mikuo, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Saat gadis itu berkata demikian. Aku merasa plot yang ia maksud jauh sebelum kejadian di kereta itu…tapi mungkin saja aku salah.

"Aku masih belum dapat memberitahumu semua hal. Tapi paling tidak kau harus tahu ini. Hatsune Mikuo. Nyawamu sudah dinyatakan dicabut tiga hari lalu, tapi kita mengikat kontrak, jadi karena itu sampai sekarang kau masih hidup."

"K-Kontrak?"

"Ya. Kontrak. Kau akan mengalami kematian setiap harinya, dan akan langsung berpindah ke orang yang paling dekat dengan posisimu—Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya, itu bagian yang masih belum boleh kauketahui."

"S-Setiap hari?!"

"Ya. Tapi jangan khawatir untuk hari ini, karena kejadian tadi, hari ini kau dapat dibilang terbebas dari kematian."

Kepalaku berputar cepat. Tunggu?! Jadi gadis ini bukan orang yang membuatku harus mengalami kematian, tapi sebaliknya?!

"T-Tapi kenapa bisa? Memang kau ini apa?"

"Karena aku bukan manusia."

"Lalu kau ini apa?!" Semakin lama nadaku semakin menanjak. Aku sampai harus mencengkram tepian meja untuk mencegah diriku melompat histeris.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Aku tercengang. Tepat saat itu pesanan kami dating. Si nona pelayan menatapku bingung, mungkin karena penampilanku yang pucat bagai mayat. Aku tidak peduli.

Setelah si pelayan pergi, gadis di hadapanku meraih sendok dan berbisik _itadakimasu._

"Sebut aku semaumu. Aku hanya makhluk yang seharusnya tak pernah ada. Aku tidak keberatan disebut _Shinigami_, tapi sayangnya apa yang kulakukan tidak seperti itu. Disebut _Guardian_, kurasa itu juga bukan julukan yang tepat…"

Dia memasukkan sesendok pudding penuh kedalam mulutnya. Lalu menambahkan,

"Aku makhluk tanpa emosi, Mikuo-san. Ceca diriku semaumu jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Takkan ada efeknya."

Kami terus terdiam. Aku dengan pikiranku sendiri dan gadis _gothic loli_ yang menghabiskan pesanannya dengan kecepatan mengagumkan.

"Hei, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu memberi senyum aneh.

"Apa kau mencoba melucu, Mikuo-_san_? Aku saja tak tahu diriku ini apa. Apalagi nama."

Aku terdiam.

"Tapi—" Gadis itu menaruh sendoknya. Lalu mengangkat teddy yang selalu ada bersamanya. "—dia punya."

Dengan gerakan seperti anak kecil,ia memainkan kedua tangan teddy bear.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Hatsune Miku. Apa kau ingat aku, _Nii-chan_?"


	5. 10 Juni

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**10 Juni**

01.42

Cahaya muram kehijauan berbentuk digit-digit angka adalah satu-satunya sumber cahaya di kamarku.

Tidak seperti malam biasanya, aku menutup rapat-rapat tirai jendela, sebegitu rapatnya sampai hanya garis perak tipis transparan-yang kalah terang dengan cahaya jam digital—yang menyelinap melalui celah kecil.

Waktu telah menunjukkan satu jam empat puluh dua menit berlalu semenjak tanggal baru dimulai. Aku bergerak gelisah diatas kasur. Keringat dingin merembes dari lubang pori-pori. Aku berusaha memejamkan mata, namun mimpi buruk selalu saja muncul meski baru sedikit terlelap. Aku bergidik. Membayangkan kata-kata gadis dalam balutan pakaian serba hitam itu seperti memutar piringan hitam mars pemakaman.

Aku bangkit dari kasur. Mengusap wajah tiga kali sebelum melangkah turun dan menuju kulkas di dapur. Segelas air putih segar mungkin yang paling kubutuhkan saat ini.

Setelah menghabiskan dalam beberapa teguk aku memutuskan tidak segera kembali ke kamar. Melainkan menyandarkan tubuh di atas konter. Tekstur dinginnya membuatku berjengit, dan setelah terbiasa aku menyandarkan tubuh dengan kaki bersilang. Tatapan mataku terpaku pada langit-langit dapur yang gelap.

"Hei. . .Aku ini dikutuk ya?" Desahku lelah. Hati ini rasanya begitu berat. Tanpa adanya semangat membuat suaraku seperti berasal dari liang kubur.

"Itu tergantung dari sudut pandang mana kau menilainya."

Gelas bening yang ada di tangan kananku nyaris jatuh ke lantai.

Aku memutar kepala hati-hati, gerakan yang mengingatkanku pada seekor burung hantu, lalu membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini? Tidak—yang benar, bagaimana kau bisa kesini?!"

Aku mencoba meredam ketakutan yang menjalar ke urat sarafku. Gadis itu, yang merupakan sumber mimpi burukku, entah bagaimana dan darimana dapat duduk diatas konter di sampingku. Aku mengerang dalam hati. Saat ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Terutama setelah sebaris kalimat mengerikan itu keluar dari bibirnya di Café Roppongi kemarin.

Gadis _gothic loli_ itu mengendikkan bahu sebentar. Acuh tak acuh dengan kepanikkan yang mengental dalam suaraku. Ia kembali menimang-nimang boneka Teddy sambil menyanyikan lagu nina bobo berbahasa asing.

"Kau ini hantu, ya? Sudah hentikan semua kekonyolan ini! Aku sudah muak!" Setelah mengatakannya aku baru menyadari suaraku naik beberapa oktaf karena amarah.

Seperti yang kuduga, gadis itu sama sekali tak terpengaruh bentakanku.

"Mikuo_-san_, sebaiknya kau kecilkan suaramu jika tidak ingin Ayah dan Ibumu kemari."

Aku tidak menggubrisnya. Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain mengeluarkan rasa amarah dan frustasi dalam sekali ledakan.

"Katakan saja, Nona Hantu. Apa yang sudah kaurencanakan?" Tuntutku dengan suara lebih rendah dan tajam.

"Rencana? Aku tak punya rencana apapun untukmu."

"O ya? Lalu apa maksudnya dengan 'mati setiap hari' kemarin itu?!"

"Itu bagian dari kontrak." Katanya kalem. "Setiap hari, kau akan mengalami pengalaman nyaris mati. Dan secepat mungkin segera disubstitusikan dengan nyawa orang lain yang ada di dekatmu. _Ne_, dari semua ini, apanya yang membuatmu marah? Kau tidak jadi mati. Kematianmu akan digantikan orang lain. . .tanpa batas. Berapapun banyak pengalaman nyaris mati yang harus kauhadapi, kau akan selalu tetap hidup."

"Itulah masalahnya!" Berontakku. Aku seperti ingin menarik rambutku sampai ke akarnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa orang lain harus terlibat?"

Gadis itu berhenti menimang bonekanya. Matanya menatapku tanpa berkedip.

"Itu sudah merupakan hukum alam." Ia berhenti sejenak. " Tak ada kehidupan tanpa mengorbankan kehidupan lain. Memang apa bedanya hal ini dengan kehidupanmu dulu?"

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah, alasan kau hidup sampai sekarang karena kau sudah banyak menghilangkan nyawa. Demi dirimu sendiri. Jauh sebelum insiden yang melibatkan nyawa demi nyawa ini terjadi."

"Jangan bicara seenaknya, Nona hantu." Geramku dari sela-sela gigi. "Apa buktinya?!"

"Semua manusia seperti itu. Aku sangat yakin. Contohnya saja, apa yang sudah kaumakan hari ini. Paling tidak terdiri tumbuhan dan hewan, bukan? Bukankah itu artinya kau sudah mengambil nyawa makhluk lain demi dirimu sendiri?"

"—Itu berbeda! Bukankah sejak awal alam diciptakan untuk memenuhi kebu—"

"—Yang jadi masalahnya adalah, manusia juga membunuh sesamanya demi bisa bertahan hidup."

Bibirku mendadak terkatup rapat.

"Banyak sekali contohnya di sekelilingmu. Misal, orang merampok bahkan sampai membunuh, dengan alasan agar tetap dapat makan setiap harinya."

Melihatku yang tak segera merespon, ia menambahkan.

"Apa aku salah, Mikuo_-san_?"

Aku menyandarkan lebih dari separuh berat badanku ke konter. Tubuhku lemas. Kepalaku menunduk dalam, terasa semakin berat dan sakit. Pusing.

Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini? Aku berani bertaruh, jika hal ini terus berlanjut, aku pasti akan gila.

"Hei, apa ada cara untuk menghentikan ini semua?" Tanyaku serak. Kuletakkan gelas tak jauh dariku. Menghasilkan denting nyaring saat menyentuh permukaan konter. Lalu hening.

"Tidak ada."

Jawaban singkat itu spontan membuat lututku bergetar hebat.

Gadis itu merosot turun dari konter dengan gerakan anggun lalu mendekatkan boneka ke pelukannya.

"Bersiaplah untuk hari ini, Mikuo_-san_. _'Pengalaman nyaris mati_'mu bisa dimulai kapan saja."

* * *

_Puppeteer_. Adalah istilah paling tepat untukku. Aku sudah bukan lagi diriku saat kebebasanku dicuri, tangan dan kakiku diikat, dan digerakkan semau orang lain.

Melankolis? Tapi inilah kenyataanya.

Jika apa yang dikatakan gadis itu benar, maka orang yang kebetulan berada di dekatku di waktu yang salah sudah pasti akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Jadi tidak ada gunanya mengurung diri di rumah. Bisa-bisa satu persatu tetangga di rumahku tewas karena bom maut yang tertanam di diriku. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, Okaa_-san_.

Aku bergidik.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, _bro_?"

Aku mengangkat wajah dan menatap si pemilik suara. Rinto. Satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki sekaligus teman kecilku. Dia meminum melon soda dalam kemasan sembari menaikkan sebelah alis— yang tak terlalu kelihatan karena poni lebatnya. Gerimis tipis di luar membentuk suara seperti pasir saat menyentuh atap kafetaria, bertumpang tindih dengan suara bising murid lainnya. Harmoni yang menjadi suara latar belakang suasana sendu di hatiku dan percakapan kami.

"_Un_." Susah payah aku tersenyum dan mengiyakan. Rinto menautkan kedua alis, meletakkan minumannya di atas meja yang memisahkan kami, lalu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. Dari raut wajahnya yang hampir separuh tertutup poni ia tampak tak percaya dengan jawaban yang kusodorkan. _Well_, mau bagaimana lagi? Kami sobat 'kan? Harusnya aku tak terkejut jika dia lebih mengenalku daripada diriku sendiri.

"Hei, suda—" Tiba-tiba ucapan Rinto terhenti. Matanya membelalak saat menatap pintu masuk kafetaria. Ekspresi ini. . . Pikiranku mulai kacau. Ketakutan. Jangan-jangan. . .

Siapa sebenarnya yang dilihat Rinto di pintu masuk? Aku menoleh. Apakah itu. . ._'dia'_?

Dua hal terjadi bersamaan di detik berikutnya. Aku bernafas lega sedang Rinto mengerang keras.

"Rin~to~o." Seorang gadis bergerak cepat kearah kami seperti angin topan. Ia menatap Rinto dengan alis berkerut dan kedua tangan di pinggang. Berganti menatapku sebentar, tersenyum, lalu melototi Rinto lagi.

"Apa kau sedang menjauhiku, Rinto?" Geramnya, melipat tangan di dada. Rinto menelan ludah.

"Sudahlah, Lenka. Jangan mulai lagi, deh."

Lenka mendengus kesal. Ia mengambil tiga penjepit rambut di sakunya.

"A—"

"Diam. Kan sudah pernah kubilang kau lebih baik begini."

Lenka selesai menjepit poni Rinto yang bermasalah. Seperti tirai dibuka, mata yang selalu tersembunyi kini bersinar biru cemerlang. Rinto mengerjap. Pipinya merona.

"Tunjukkan matamu lebih sering lagi, Rinto." Cengir Lenka.

"_Geez_, tapi aku sekarang kayak cewek."

"Emang. Mau gimana lagi? Kita 'kan kembar." Lenka mengipas-ngipasi dirinya dengan bangga. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk dengan suara bedebum pelan.

"Nah, Mi_-chan_. Lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Lenka berputar 90 derajat di kursinya. Kearahku.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Kau membuatnya terdengar seolah aku ini cewek." Gerutuku. Lenka tertawa.

_"Gomen. Gomen_. Cuma kebiasaan dari kecil~"

"Harusnya kau lebih peka sama perasaan cowok, Lenka." Kata Rinto. Kedua tangannya terlihat gatal ingin mencabut jepit-jepit di rambutnya. Tentu ia takkan melakukannya di depan Lenka. Setahuku, Lenka punya banyak penjepit rambut di sakunya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu untuk apa semua itu. Jadi jika Rinto berani melepasnya, Lenka tinggal menjepitnya lagi.

"Jika seperti ini terus kau selamanya takkan punya pacar." Tambah Rinto.

"Tidak masalah. Masih ada opsi terakhir. Aku akan memacari Mi-_c_, ups, Mikuo_-kun_ saja."

"Ogah makasih." Jawabku singkat. Lenka mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jahat 'ih."

Kami menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan obrolan ringan meski tidak jelas. Tertawa-kecuali aku. Semua _mood_ untuk merespon humor telah lenyap dariku. Aku merasa bersalah karena tak mampu mengikuti canda dan ejekan yang saling dilontarkan Lenka dan Rinto. Itu karena aku sepenuhnya sadar. Dengan kutukan yang ada padaku saat ini, aku tak ada bedanya dengan granat berjalan. Kutelan ludahku. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Lenka dan Rinto terlalu berharga untuk mati hanya karena aku berada di dekat mereka.

Aku berdiri dari kursiku. Dua kepala berwajah identik beralih menatapku.

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Lenka dan Rinto tersenyum memaklumi.

"Oke, telepon aku nanti." Lenka berkedip. Ibu jari dan kelingkingnya membentuk simbol benda yang dimaksud. Disampingnya, kembarannya mengatakan hal serupa.

"Aku juga. Kau masih berhutang penjelasan soal Kaiko waktu itu."

Dahi Lenka berkerut. Ia membahas topik yang diucapkan Rinto lebih jauh. Tapi aku tidak tahu lagi detilnya. Aku sudah buru-buru melewati pintu dengan tangan melambai ke arah mereka.

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat aku masih duduk diatas bangku taman di taman kota. Pandanganku terpaku pada digit-digit di layar HP.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa 'pengalaman nyaris mati' yang dikatakan gadis itu masih belum terjadi?

Bisa dibilang aku sudah duduk di taman sangat lama. Berjam-jam. Aku bolos dua jam terakhir sekolah. Untuk membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata gadis itu. Tapi sudah hampir delapan belas jam berlalu sejak dimulainya hari ini. Kurang lebih tinggal enam jam tersisa. Haruskah aku menunggu lebih lama lagi?

Tapi. . .bagaimana jika ucapan gadis itu cuma omong kosong?

Coba kupikir. Bagaimana jika sejak awal semua kematian ini hanya kebetulan? Dan gadis gothic loli itu hanya maniak yang merangkai semua ini menjadi kisah horor?

Apa aku sudah dibodohi?

Lalu bagaimana gadis itu bisa muncul sesukanya bahkan di rumah yang dikunci rapat? Sudut pikiranku bertanya.

Tidak. Pasti ada penjelasan logis untuk itu. Mungkin kebetulan malam itu pintu lupa dikunci. Apalagi Okaa_-san_ memang tipe pelupa.

Lagipula, tidak mungkin ada hantu. Buktinya ia tidak tiba-tiba muncul sekarang, ya 'kan?

Pesan masuk dari Okaa_-san_ yang muncul tepat setelahnya menguatkan tekadku.

_'Mikuo. Hari ini pulang cepat ya. Kubuatkan masakan spesial untuk merayakan gaji Ayah yang dinaikkan_.'

_Well_, aku sudah benar-benar dibodohi. Lain kali jika aku bertemu gadis itu akan kubalas.

Dengan berpikir seperti itu aku segera beranjak. Dan pulang.

* * *

Darah. Darah. Dan darah. Bercipratan dimana-mana. Di dinding, diatas meja dapur, di kain seragamku.

Aku merapatkan diri di sudut ruangan. Gemetar. Apa yang sudah terjadi?

Sejauh apapun otakku bekerja mengingat, yang nampak hanyalah sekilas bayangan kabur. Berkelebatan seperti hantu.

Aku memutar kepalaku kaku seperti robot. Menatap jasad Okaa_-san_ yang tergeletak di atas lantai bernoda merah dengan isi perut terurai keluar. Tatapannya yang tak lagi bernyawa terpaku ke langit-langit.

Aku mendengar suara berdesir.

"Mikuo_-san_, apa kau berusaha lari?" Bisik suara tanpa emosi. Tepat ditelingaku. Aku bergidik. Bisikan itu jauh lebih beku dari puncak Everest.

"Inilah yang terjadi jika kau lari." Tangan bewarna putih pucat menunjuk tubuh yang ada di depanku.

"Ini bukan kecelakaan. Aku kuberitahu, dewa kematian mengamuk karena tak mampu mencabut nyawamu. Jadi ia merasuki tubuh ibumu dan berusaha membunuhmu. . ."

Sampai disini, aku akhirnya ingat.

Aku pulang dan mengucapkan salam. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Banyak lampu ruangan yang dimatikan. Kecuali dapur. Itu aneh, sebab Okaa_-san_ benci kegelapan.

Aku segera menuju kamar, menyalakan lampu dan menaruh tas diatas belajar, sebelum menghempaskan diri diatas kasur. Banyak hal yang kupikirkan saat itu, terutama ucapan si gadis _gothic loli_. Lalu perlahan aku sadar aku tak mendengar denting alat dapur yang biasa melengking sampai ke kamarku. Bukankah Okk-_san _berniat membuat masakan mewah? Penasaran, akupun turun ke bawah. Menuju dapur.

Aku memanggilnya berkali-kali tapi Okaa_-san_ tidak menyahut, jadi aku membalikkan tubuhnya yang menghadap konter.

Apa yang kulihat di wajahnya adalah sepasang bola mata merah darah yang bersinar menakutkan.

Okaa_-san_ berteriak, melolong seperti serigala. Mengacung-acungkan pisau dapur ke arahku dengan kebencian tak terkira. Aku takut. Aku tersudut. Pisau dapur itu menembus perutku, mengeluarkan semua isinya tanpa ampun.

Dan ketika aku terbangun, Okaa-_san _menggantikan takdir kematian yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Persis dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Kau yang sudah membunuhnya, Mikuo_-san_." Suara itu mengembalikanku pada kenyataan. Perasaanku hampa. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagiku untuk memahami makna per kata yang kudengar.

Aku yang membunuhnya?

"Ya. Kau yang membunuhnya. Ini semua salahmu."

Salahku?

Aku memeluk diriku erat-erat. Setiap bagian tubuhku bergetar hebat. Air mata mengalir deras saat aku berteriak sekeras yang kumampu. Penuh luka dan duka. Seolah aku dikuliti hidup-hidup.

_Berakhir_. Makna hidupku sudah berakhir.


	6. 11 Juni

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**11 Juni**

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Ranting-ranting tajam dan basah menggores kulitku. Daun tanaman liar mencipratkan bulir-bulir sisa hujan saat aku memaksa menerobos semak belukar. Beberapa akar raksasa menjalar membuatku nyaris terjatuh. Kuputar kepalaku. Mengorek bayang hitam di belakang punggungku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya kegelapan.

Aku mendekat ke salah satu pohon dan menyandarkan diri dengan satu tangan. Sedang tangan yang lain kuletakkan di atas dada, mengatur nafas. Udara lembab masuk melalui kedua rongga hidungku, berikut aroma hujan yang khas. Lagi-lagi aku menoleh ke belakang. Masih tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Kuraih ponsel di saku celana seragam sekolah. Kedua alisku bertaut. _Low battery_. Aku mengerang kesal dan melempar ponsel itu kedalam belukar gelap. Sebenarnya sudah jam berapa sekarang?!

Aku tidak bisa menentukan jawabannya dengan pasti. Tapi aku sungguh berharap sudah lewat tengah malam sekarang.

"Kau ingin lari kemana, Mikuo_-san_?"

Aku berteriak. Pikiranku tak lagi mampu berproses secara koheren. Ketakutan menutup kewarasanku seperti kabut tebal. Wajahku yang lain, si gadis _gothic loli_, menatapku tanpa emosi. Tepat di depan wajahku. Dan hanya terpisah beberapa senti.

Aku segera berlari. Berteriak layaknya orang gila. Tentu tak ada yang akan mendengarnya di tengah hutan seperti ini.

Hari ini tanggal 11 Juni, tidak tahu persisnya jam berapa tapi aku yakin saat ini mendekati tengah malam. Setelah apa yang sudah terjadi di dalam rumahku di Setagaya aku langsung kabur. Menaiki kereta demi kereta secara acak tanpa benar-benar peduli kemana tujuanku dan berkeliaran di kota-kota di tiap pemberhentian, hingga pada akhirnya aku berada di tempat antah berantah ini. Tapi samar-samar hutan ini mengingatkanku dengan suatu tempat, jadi mungkin saja saat ini aku sedang berada di Yamanashi.

Aku menggertakkan gigi keras-keras.

Ada alasan kenapa aku berharap sekarang sudah lewat jam 12 atau dengan kata lain, memasuki tanggal 12 Juni, adalah karena hari ini aku sama sekali belum terbunuh. Mungkin, mungkin saja ada cara untuk mematahkan kutukan maut ini. Mungkin dengan tidak tewasnya diriku untuk satu hari saja dapat menghentikan mimpi buruk ini.

Gadis itu pernah mengatakannya, bukan? Kontrak yang mengikatku adalah kematian setiap hari. Sampai-sampai itu bisa membuat para _Shinigami_ frustasi. Jadi mungkin inilah satu-satunya cara.

Selama ini bisa berhasil, walau nyawaku sebagai gantinya, aku tidak keberatan.

Tanah lunak dan licin di bawah sepatuku yang agak aus membuatku terpeleset, aku mencoba menggapai batang tanaman untuk menjaga keseimbangan—tapi terlambat. Aku jatuh dengan kepala terantuk batu.

Cairan hangat mengalir dari kulit kepalaku yang robek. Menguarkan aroma amis khas darah. Mendadak pandanganku jadi kabur dan kepalaku terasa pusing. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum bangkit dan duduk bersila dengan memegangi kepala.

Hanya luka kecil. Hanya luka kecil. Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja, hanya luka kecil.

Aku mencoba membodohi diriku sendiri. Namun sebagian diriku ketakutan saat melihat begitu banyak darah mengalir. Apa aku akan mati? Apa aku gagal? Tidak jangan dulu. Biarkan satu hari ini berlalu dulu agar tidak ada nyawa siapapun menghilang karena aku.

Untunglah kata-kata mendiang Megurine-_sensei_ berhasil menekan perasaan takut itu. Beliau pernah berkata luka di bagian kepala memang kerap mengeluarkan banyak darah walau lukanya hanya kecil. Aku menarik nafas. Lagi. Sebaiknya aku segera menutup luka ini.

Tangan kananku mencari sapu tangan di seragam yang lusuh dan bernoda tanah. Tanganku menemukan kain bertekstur lembut di salah satu saku celanaku.

Sebuah sapu tangan bersih dan masih wangi, bukan milikku, tapi milik Rin. Aku belum mengembalikannya sejak Okaa_-san_ mencucikannya untukku. Ada emosi menohokku dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Aku menundukkan kepala dan membiarkan sapu tangan itu menyerap darah di kepala.

"Ceroboh sekali dirimu, Mikuo_-san_."

Aku menahan teriakan yang hampir meledak di tenggorokanku. Bangkit dan segera melesat pergi. Aku harus pergi. Aku harus tidak menemui orang lain yang dapat dijadikan tumbal kematianku. Dan yang paling penting, aku harus menjauh dari 'dia'.

Nafasku terengah-engah dan pandanganku masih kabur. Kepalaku terus bergantian menoleh ke belakang, depan, samping dan atas. Mencari tahu dimana gadis itu mengikutiku.

Di ujung barisan pohon yang membentuk terowongan hitam. Kulihat cahaya putih bersinar lebar dalam nuansa redup.

Aku sudah terbebas dari labirin pohon dan kini berdiri diatas aspal jalan raya yang begitu lengang. Tiang-tiang lampu di kedua sisi jalan anehnya tidak memberi kesan menyinari, melainkan sunyi. Seolah cahaya yang berasal dari lampu itu hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa sepi yang berbaur menjadi satu dengan panggung jalanan.

Aku mengamati keadaan sekitar, gadis itu tak ada dimana-mana.

"Percuma saja, Mikuo_-san_."

—Di belakang?!

Aku membeku sesaat. Lalu segera membalikkan tubuh. Gadis _gothic loli_ berdiri tak jauh dariku. Memeluk boneka teddy bear usang. Ada yang berbayang di matanya. Kutelan ludahku. Tanpa sadar kedua kakiku mengambil dua langkah ke belakang.

"Percuma." Ulangnya. Ia maju beberapa langkah. Menyudutkanku.

"Jangan lari."

Dia semakin mendekat.

"Jangan sembunyi."

Tubuhku semakin tersudut sampai punggungku menyentuh dinginnya pagar besi yang memagari jalan raya. Aku mengintip lewat bahuku. Apa yang ada di sisi lain pagar itu adalah jurang gelap.

"Dan jangan takut." Bisiknya kembali. Ia berhenti saat jarak kami hanya bersisa satu meter. Tangannya terulur seolah ingin menggapaiku. Tapi segera jatuh lunglai di sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu, Mikuo_-san_."

"Menjauh dariku!" Perintahku serak.

Dia makhluk nonmanusia yang tak diberkahi emosi. Lalu kenapa aku merasa gadis itu menatapku dengan ekspresi terluka?

"Mikuo_-san_, jangan mati. . ." Ucapnya lirih. Matanya menerawang.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku. Kuharap dengan memperpanjang percakapan ini juga dapat memperpanjang nyawa hidupku untuk hari ini. "Kenapa kau melarangku mati? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Mata gadis itu terpaku pada darah yang mengalir di bagian kiri wajahku. Lalu menjawab,

"Karena aku sudah bersumpah untuk melindungimu."

"Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu!"

Lagi. Hal aneh terjadi. Aku melihat gadis itu tersentak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Nii-_chan_ jahat sekali?" Bisiknya di telinga teddy bear. Punggungnya tampak gemetar.

"Berhenti berpura-pura!" Hardikku.

"Aku tak berpura-pura." Katanya lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. "_Nee_, apa kau membenciku?"

Apa aku membencinya? Aku mengulang pertanyaan itu. Tapi aku tak berhasil menemukan jawabannya. Aku harusnya membenci dirinya karena kesialan yang ia jejalkan padaku. Tapi ada yang menahan kebencian itu. Mungkin karena sejak awal alasan ia melakukannya adalah untuk melindungiku. Menyelamatkanku dari kematian.

"_Nee_, apa kau membenciku?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Aku. . .Aku mungkin tidak membencimu." Jawabku jujur. "Tapi aku jelas tidak bisa menerima apa yang sudah kaulakukan."

Gadis itu menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi. Lalu berjalan mendekat.

Terkejut dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba, kakiku terpeleset dan terjerumus diantara celah pagar. Aku menahan nafas, berusaha memperbaiki posisiku dan dengan hati-hati menarik kakiku kembali keatas jalan beraspal.

"Mikuo_-san_, menjauhlah. Disitu berbahaya."

Aku mengerutkan kening saat sudah kembali berdiri. Apa maksudnya barusan? Kenapa gadis ini mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang memiliki nyawa yang tak terhingga?

—Atau mungkinkah?

Kepalaku tersentak ke belakang saat aku menyadari kekurangan dari kutukan ini. Sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik. Aku ingin tertawa sekarang. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya lebih awal?

"Jadi begitu rupanya." Kataku pelan. Tawa aneh terselip dari mulutku.

"Jadi begitu ternyata!"

Mata gadis di hadapanku masih menatapku tanpa emosi. Bahkan saat aku memanjat pagar dan berdiri diatasnya.

"Sepertinya kutukan ini akan segera berakhir, Nona Hantu." Kataku dengan nada final.

"Kau pernah mengatakannya, bukan? Saat aku tewas, orang di sekitarku akan menggantikan kematianku." Aku menghirup udara malam dan melanjutkan ucapanku dengan mata tertutup.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi jika disekitarku tidak ada manusia lain lagi yang akan menjadi tumbal seperti saat ini?"

Maka kematian itu akan langsung datang padaku. Tidak salah lagi.

Aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri di dalam hati dengan perasaan damai. Akhirnya semua ini akan selesai. Tidak ada lagi nyawa terbuang karena menanggung kematianku. Tak ada lagi duka dan rasa bersalah yang akan membebani pundakku. Aku membuka kedua tanganku lebar-lebar, bersiap menjatuhkan diri ke dasar jurang.

"—Jangan bodoh." Katanya kemudian. Aku membuka mata dan mengurungkan niatku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika tidak ada manusia lainnya, mereka hanya perlu dipanggil kemari."

Aku sudah membuka mulut dan hendak bertanya lebih jauh. Tapi gadis di hadapanku menggeser posisinya, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Seseorang laki-laki paruh baya berbadan kurus berdiri diatas pagar jalan sama sepertiku. Ia memunggungi kami. Meski begitu tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Otou_-san_?!"

Mataku melebar ngeri. Aku mengembalikan perhatianku pada gadis yang juga menatap Otou_-san_.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?" Suaraku terdengar kecil.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada Otou_-san_?!" Kali ini aku berteriak. Air mata merebak dan membasahi wajahku. Gadis itu hanya melirikku dengan ekspresi datar. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Otou_-san_.

"Otou_-san_, pergi dari sini! Tempat ini berbahaya!"

Sekeras apapun dan sebanyak berapapun aku meneriakkan hal serupa, Otou_-san_ sama sekali tidak merespon. Seolah ia dalam pengaruh hipnotis.

—!

"Ayahmu adalah orang yang saat ini paling sayang padamu. Kau lihat, Mikuo_-san_? Dia jauh-jauh datang kemari untuk menukarkan nyawanya denganmu. Tentu saja alam bawah sadarnya yang memerintahkannya."

"Kumohon jangan bunuh ayahku." Aku memohon. Air mata mengalir semakin deras di pipiku. "Kumohon jangan dia."

"Kalau begitu turunlah dari pagar itu. Dia akan melakukan hal serupa."

Aku mematuhinya dan hati-hati turun dari pagar. Untungnya, Otou_-san_ benar-benar mengikuti gerakanku.

Aku berbalik menatap si gadis. Tatapannya yang sendu mengingatkanku pada kucing di tengah derasnya hujan. Begitu membuat hati iba. Bahkan setelah ia mempermainkan hidup dan matiku seperti ini, aku masih merasa seolah bagaimanapun ia adalah manusia. Seorang yang patut dimaafkan.

"Kau—"

Sebuah derum mesin membelah kesunyian malam, sepasang sorot lampu membutakanku untuk sepersekian detik. Kepalaku dihantam bemper truk bewarna hijau—

Dan aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.


	7. 12 Juni

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**12 Juni**

"_Teng teng teng_..."

Hari itu usiaku masih tujuh tahun saat aku pertama kali berkelahi.

Mata kanan, pipi, lengan dan lututku penuh lebam. Okaa_-san_ yang baru mengambil jemurannya terpaku saat melihatku di pintu. Tiga detik kemudian ia menjatuhkan keranjang jemurannya dan langsung menghambur kearahku. Okaa_-san_ sangat panik saat itu, ia hampir menangis ketika membersihkan luka sebelum menutupnya dengan pletser bergambar kamen rider. Aku menceritakan pada Okaa_-san_ jika ada seorang kakak kelas yang menggangguku dan kami berakhir berkelahi.

Yah, sebagai seorang orang tua perempuan wajar saja aku diomeli habis-habisan setelah itu.

"...akan kuberitahukan ayahmu. Biar kau diomeli juga."

Aku hanya bisa merengut kesal mendengar ini. Sisa hari itu aku mengunci diri di kamar bahkan melewatkan makan siang.

Saat sore menjelang, aku mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu.

"Mikuo, ini Otou_-san_."

Aku berjengit mendengar suara berat Otou_-san_. Aku bersembunyi di balik selimut karena ketakutan. Suara ketukan terdengar kembali.

"Mikuo..." Panggil beliau, "Keluarlah. Otou_-san_ tidak akan marah."

Aku mengintip lewat tepi selimut.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

Ragu-ragu aku turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu.

Otou_-san_ mengajakku ke halaman berukuran sedang di belakang rumah. Ia menenteng stick juga bola baseball dan sarung tangan. Aku hanya mengikutinya dengan kepala tertekuk.

"_Well_, SeeU, ibumu menyuruhku memarahimu..." Otou_-san_ melirik ekspresiku yang semakin ketakutan. Beliau tersenyum.

"Tak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan marah—kau tidak percaya? Kalau begitu..."

Otou_-san_ mengangkat tinjunya tepat di depan wajahku. Aku terkejut, sempat terpikir aku akan dipukul. Tapi...

"Ayo kita buat janji, Mikuo. Aku takkan marah, tapi syaratnya kau sembunyikan ini dari SeeU."

Mataku bergantian menatap wajahnya lalu kepalan tangannya. Ragu-ragu aku membenturkan tinju kecilku dan mengangguk.

"_Yosh_! Sekarang ayo main! Kau mau jadi apa? Pitcher?"

Aku menunjuk ke arah sarung tangan kulit imitasi dan berbisik, "ini saja."

Kami menghabiskan hampir satu jam bermain lempar tangkap. Sebagian besar lemparan Otou_-san_ berhasil kutangkap. Kami berdua hampir membeku ketakutan saat bola mengenai kaca jendela rumah. Dan syukurlah kacanya tidak pecah, atau dengan kata lain aku dan Otou_-san_ terbebas dari amarah Okaa_-san_ yang terkadang bisa sangat menakutkan. Kami saling tertawa setelah menyadari aku dan Otou_-san_ berpikiran serupa. Hal berikutnya kami duduk berdampingan di bawah pohon. Aku mulai menceritakan soal perkelahian itu.

Awalnya Otou_-san_ tidak merespon, tapi beliau termenung dengan kesepuluh jari saling terkatup. Dan berkata,

"Boleh Otou_-san_ lihat bagaimana tanganmu saat kau memukul anak itu?"

Tanpa ragu aku segera mengepalkan tangan kananku.

"Seperti ini, Otou_-san_!"

Otou_-san_ menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berdecak.

"Bentuk tanganmu itu salah."

"Eh? Apa seperti ini baru benar?" Aku mengepal tanganku lebih erat lagi. Otou_-san_ lagi-lagi menggeleng.

Beliau meraih tinjuku dan perlahan membukanya sampai telapak tanganku menghadap atas.

"Jangan taruh tenaga apapun. Buat tanganmu seringan kapas."

Aku mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Otou_-san_. Lalu berkomentar.

"Kalau begini 'sih aku tidak bisa memukul siapapun."

Otou_-san_ tersenyum.

"Memang. Karena sejak awal tangan laki-laki tidak digunakan untuk berkelahi."

Aku mengangkat wajahku.

"Dengar, Mikuo," Kata Otou_-san_, kini beliau berlutut di hadapanku. "Laki-laki wajib mengasah kemampuan beladiri mereka, melatih otot-otot mereka, dan menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi semua itu tidak boleh digunakan untuk bertarung."

Aku memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Otou_-san_...Orang belajar ilmu bertarung tapi tidak digunakan bertarung...?"

Lagi-lagi Otou_-san_ tersenyum melihat kepolosanku. Otou_-san_ menaruh tanganku dalam genggamannya lalu meremasnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Karena, tangan laki-laki diciptakan untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya. Kau mengerti, Mikuo?

"Tangan ini baru boleh digunakan bila itu demi kebaikan, tapi tetap saja, melukai orang lain adalah pilihan terakhir." Lanjutnya. Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa kedip. Otou_-san_ mendongak keatas. Alisnya berkerut.

"Sudah, ayo masuk. Langit mendung tuh."

Aku mengikuti sosok Otou_-san_ kedalam rumah. Sosok yang tegap, tegas dan berwibawa. Kalimatnya masih terngiang bahkan setelah sosoknya jauh dan semakin jauh dari gapaianku. Lenyap ke dalam hitam pekat.

"...teng teng teng teng teng teng..."

Aku terduduk lemas dengan kepala menunduk. Dinginnya aspal di bawah kakiku dan hembusan angin malam tak lagi dapat kurasakan. Indra perabaku tak berfungsi. Kebas. Tersumpal oleh perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan. Perasaan ini...apa namanya ya?

"...teng teng teng. Jam dua belas tepat berdentang. Selamat memasuki hari baru, Mikuo_-san_."

Seperti halilintar, seluruh gambaran apa yang baru saja terjadi meledak di ingatanku dalam kecepatan cahaya. Aku terkesiap.

—Otou_-san_!

Saat aku ingin menoleh ke sisi jalan yang lain, sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakanku.

"Jangan, Mikuo_-san_." Gadis itu menutup mataku. "Jangan. Jika melihatnya kau akan sedih."

Tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Di antara celah lima jari yang menutup penglihatanku, aku berhasil mengintip tubuh seorang pria paruh baya, tergeletak di atas dalam balutan kemeja kesayangannya. Tubuhnya masih utuh, tapi kepalanya...

Gadis itu menarik tubuhku yang gemetar dalam pelukannya. Menyandarkan kepalaku di pundak kecilnya. Ia menaruh tangannya di kepalaku dan tangan lain di belakang punggungku.

Kutumpahkan semuanya disana. Ruah sampai tak lagi ada yang tersisa. Membiarkan hujan dan gemuruh petir menyamarkan teriakan juga air mataku.

Aku telah tenggelam. Tak lagi mampu kembali ke permukaan.

* * *

Kicau burung di pagi hari terasa hambar di telingaku. Aku menatapnya tanpa ekspresi apapun sampai ia bosan berada di ranting yang sama dan beralih ke ranting yang lain.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Mikuo_-san_?"

Bola mataku bergerak ke arah sumber suara. Gadis itu, yang selalu terbalut pakaian hitam serupa, berdiri sejauh lima meter dariku. Kedua tangannya memeluk boneka teddy. Ia mengamatiku yang bersandar lemah di sebuah batang pohon besar.

Perasaanku? Otakku bekerja lebih lambat dan lebih keras. Bahkan pada pertanyaan sesederhana itu. Apa yang kurasa? ...Tidak ada. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa. Sama sekali.

Bibir gadis itu membuka,

"Apa kau lapar?"

Aku tidak merespon. Suaraku juga hilang.

Gadis itu masih mengamatiku, lalu menundukkan kepala dan berbalik menuju ke dalam hutan.

Bahkan setelah sosoknya telah lenyap, mataku masih terpaku di ruang kosong tempatnya tadi berada.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku mematung dalam keadaan seperti itu. Darah yang sebelumnya mengalir dari kepalaku telah berhenti sejak semalam. Tapi, misalkan luka itu masih belum menutup aku tak akan peduli. Biar saja aku mati kehabisan darah. Toh paling-paling aku akan hidup lagi.

Setelah semua yang terjadi sampai di titik ini, kusadari tak ada gunanya meratap. Itu hanya akan merobek luka lebih dalam. Belum lagi luka-luka lama yang masih belum tersembuhkan. Sebenarnya... berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mengeringkan satu luka? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi pasti sangat lama.

Karena itulah, daripada menangis bagai serigala gila, kuputuskan membuang semuanya. Aku tak mau lagi merasa sedih. Dan inilah yang kudapat. Tidak ada kesedihan. Tidak ada semangat. Tidak ada harapan. Tidak ada apa-apa. Numb.

Aku merasakan beban ringan di atas lututku, kualihkan perhatianku.

Seekor kenari melompat-lompat disana, mata hitam bulatnya mengawasiku. Ia kemudian berkicau, seolah ingin memanggil teman-temannya. Tapi tidak ada yang datang.

Rupanya kau juga sendirian...

Dia terus disana, melompat-lompat. Lalu turun ke atas tanah dan mulai mencari biji-bijian. Untuk dimakan. Sesekali ia mendongakkan kepalanya padaku.

Walau tubuhku masih terpaku tanpa bergerak sedikitpun di tengah hutan di Yamanashi. Pikiranku berkelana ke hari-hari biasa sebelum semua ini terjadi...

Wajah-wajah mereka yang masih hidup. Wajah-wajah yang sudah meninggal. Wajah-wajah yang sangat kukenal, yang baru kukenal dan yang belum kukenal. Semua berputar-putar seperti pusaran angin. Aku ingin menggapai mereka, tapi diriku yang lain menggeleng, memaksaku tetap tinggal.

Jauhi mereka. Mereka akan bahagia tanpamu.

Ucapannya membentuk rantai besar dan berat. Rantai itu membelengguku. Tak peduli pada jerit kesakitanku. Menarik tubuhku berlutut ke tanah. Aku mencoba meminta tolong. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Diriku yang lain berdiri disampingku dengan ekspresi monoton. Ia menatap wajah-wajah yang semakin jauh...

Aku membuka mata. Pemandangan yang menyapa mataku terlihat aneh. Terlalu miring dari garis normal. Cahaya matahari sore juga tampak asing dari sudut ini. Otakku mencoba memproses... Mungkin saja aku tadi sempat tertidur. Mataku tanpa sadar mencari-cari si kenari. Namun burung itu sudah pergi.

"Apa _Senpai_ sudah sadar?"

Aku tertegun.

Kaiko?

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Terasa begitu sulit melakukan itu setelah diam kaku hampir seharian. Kemudian, mataku menangkap sepasang bola mata biru cemerlang.

"Kai. . .ko?" Suaraku serak. Aku terbatuk. Kaiko segera menggeser duduknya, membiarkanku bangkit dari posisiku yang sebelumnya terbaring di pangkuannya. Aku terbatuk lagi. Serak dan kering. Ia menyodorkan sebotol air mineral padaku.

Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya memandangi botol itu.

"_Senpai_?" Kaiko memanggilku, mengangguk seolah menyemangatiku. Aku mendesah dan akhirnya menerima minuman itu.

Saat meminum beberapa teguk, mataku mengamati Kaiko. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang masih wangi dan tanpa cacat, berbeda 180 derajat denganku. Tapi yang lebih penting aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Kaiko sedang terhipnotis seperti apa yang terjadi pada Ot—tidak. Aku masih belum mau mengingat itu lagi.

Lalu, kenapa Kaiko disini?

Seolah dapat membaca pikiranku, wajah Kaiko bersemu merah.

"Bukanbukan! _Senpai_ jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu! Aku bukan stalker! Hanya saja aku mendapat sinyal GPS terakhir dari _Senpai_ di sekitar hutan buatan di Yamanashi, dan kebetulan aku sedang di Ikebukuro karena ada pemotretan jadi aku segera ke stasiun Shinjuku dan pergi dengan Saikyou Line. . ."

Kata-kata Kaiko semakin lama semakin pelan dan di akhir terhenti. Sinar matanya meredup. Ia meremas-remas tepi seragamnya dengan gugup bercampur gelisah.

"Aku ingin bertemu _Senpai_. Aku benar-benar khawatir...apalagi setelah aku mendengar kedua orang tua _Senpai_..."

Suara Kaiko benar-benar hilang sekarang. Kepalanya tertekuk dalam. Punggungnya bergetar. Dari mulutnya terdengar suara isakan.

Aku yang merasa kehilangan sanubari, merasakan ada yang tumbuh dari dasar hatiku. Terasa rapuh namun disaat yang sama juga kuat. Otakku mengenali perasaan itu. Protektif.

"Kau harus pulang." Ucapku. Suaraku kembali normal. Kaiko mendongak. Bulir-bulir sebening kristal mengalir di pipinya. Ia menyekanya.

"T-Tidak mau."

Jawaban singkat itu entah kenapa memercik amarahku.

"Kaiko, kau harus pulang." Kataku lebih tegas. Sikap Kaiko juga sama keras kepalanya denganku.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau bersama _Senpai_!"

"Kaiko!"

Aku belum pernah melihat Kaiko yang seperti ini. Kaiko yang biasanya pasti akan menjawab 'ya' jika dimintai sesuatu. Kaiko yang sebelumnya pemalu dan tidak pernah memaksakan kehendak.

"Kaiko. Pulang. Sekarang. Juga!"

"Tidakmautidakmautidakmautidakmau!" Ia mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat diatas pangkuannya dan menggeleng. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin membalas kebaikan _Senpai_ yang sudah menyelamatkanku dua kali." Dia terisak.

Aku terdiam.

"Aku...Banyak orang yang menjauhiku karena dipikir aku nona kaya yang sombong. Padahal aku hanya tidak pintar bergaul...Tapi _Senpai_ berbeda.

"_Senpai_ sudah mau menjadi temanku itu saja sudah cukup. Aku benar-benar merasa terselamatkan. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang _Senpai_. Karena itu aku ikut masuk dunia permodelan. Kupikir aku sudah mencapai titik puncak kebahagiaanku. Tapi...

"Tapi _Senpai_ mulai mengenalkan teman-teman lain padaku. Rinto_-san_, Lenka_-san_ dan Rin_-san_... Aku sadar masih ada yang mau berteman denganku. Perjalananku masih panjang. Aku benar-benar bersyukur telah bertemu _Senpai_.

"Jadi kumohon biarkan kali ini aku yang menyelamatkan _Senpai_!"

Mata biru Kaiko memancarkan keputusan final, keputusan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Aku menatap mata itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Kenapa...kau mau melakukannya?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Itu karena..." Kaiko menelan ludah. Ia menggigit bibir lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"A-Aku suka _Senpai_!"

Amarah yang sempat muncul kini lenyap tak tersisa. Lalu tersulut lagi. Lebih besar.

—Tidak boleh!

Jika yang Kaiko inginkan atas dasar perasaan itu pada akhirnya adalah berada di dekatku, yang mana dapat menghentikan detak jantungnya kapan saja, maka jawabanku jelas tidak. Tidak boleh. Ku tak mau ada luka lagi. Benar, aku harus menghancurkan perasaan Kaiko. Sampai rusak, sampai ia berbalik membenciku. Harus.

Tapi bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan apapun, tanah di bawah kakiku berguncang dengan kekuatan dahsyat. Aku tercengang.

Gempa?!

Jepang memiliki wilayah yang kerap terjadi gempa. Karena itu setiap fasilitas umum langsung dapat dikontrol langsung berhenti beroperasi begitu gempa terjadi. Tak hanya fasilitas, setiap penduduk Jepang juga akan dikirim pesan peringatan gempa melalui ponsel mereka. Tapi saat ini aku tidak tahu dimana ponselku berada dan sepertinya ponsel Kaiko sedang dalam Silent mode, karena itu gempa ini benar-benar mengejutkan kami. Membuat kami tidak dapat mempersiapkan apapun. Defenseless.

Sambil merutuk di dalam hati, aku segera meloncat dan menarik Kaiko kedalam pelukanku, melindunginya dari apapun yang mungkin terjatuh dari atas. Jerit ketakutan Kaiko memenuhi pendengaranku. Dia meringkuk seperti bola. Matanya tertutup rapat.

Saat mengawasi sekeliling, mataku bersiborok dengan sepasang mata gadis lain.

Ia berdiri dengan tenang. Tatapannya terpaku pada Kaiko. Aku menelan ludah.

—Jangan bilang kalau...

Rasanya kali ini aku sudah dapat menebak skenario apa yang bermain di depan mataku.

"_Senpai_ awas!"

Terlambat, sebuah pohon raksasa tumbang kearah kami. Insting memerintahkanku untuk mendorong gadis di pelukanku jauh-jauh. Tapi pada kenyataannya akulah yang didorong.

Mataku merekam detik-detik mengerikan itu. Darah surut dari kepalaku dan aku lupa cara bernapas.

Pohon itu menggencet tubuh Kaiko seketika, persis bagaimana manusia menggencet semut, darahnya membasahiku dan area di sekelilingnya, membentuk kolam merah berbau karat.

Aku terdiam. Syok. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya melihat tanpa melakukan apapun. Kerja otakku kembali membeku.

Apa...Kenapa?

Aku tak ingat, tapi samar-samar guncangan itu telah berhenti. Tubuhku yang belum terhubung dengan otakku bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri. Merangkak mendekati Kaiko.

"K...Kaiko? Kau masih hidup?"

Tak ada jawaban yang kuterima.

Air mata membanjiri wajahku sebelum aku menyadarinya. Pandanganku mendadak kabur, kepalaku terasa pening dan dadaku semakin terasa berat. Aku mendongak—apa yang kulihat membuatku diterjang rasa syok dua kali.

Gadis _gothic loli_ itu masih berdiri disana—dengan ekspresi yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Terkejut. Bahkan mendekati rasa syok sepertiku.

Selama ini, selama ini selalu aku yang mati baru setelahnya orang lain. Selalu seperti itu polanya. Lalu, bagaimana jika yang akan dijadikan si tumbal yang terlebih dahulu mati?

Sadar mungkin hanya ini kesempatanku, aku meraih serpihan kayu besar berujung runcing. Aku mendongak lagi menatap gadis _gothic loli_ itu dan tersenyum pahit.

"Sayonara."

Kemudian aku menancapkan serpihan itu tepat di pergelangan tanganku.

* * *

Seharusnya, merasakan sensasi hidup kembali sudah membuatku terbiasa.

Tapi membayangkan setiap sel dalam tubuhku menyatu kembali setelah tercerai-berai sebelumnya, tetap saja masih membuatku terkejut. Dan kagum. Seperti berkelana di ruang hampa udara dengan kecepatan cahaya. Lalu ditarik kekuatan mahadahsyat, membuatku harus kembali ke tempat dimana aku berada sebelumnya. Mirip transfer biomolekular dalam film-film bergenre Sci-fi. Atau terhisapnya objek oleh Black Hole.

Semuanya menjadi sunyi setelahnya. Dan detak jantung menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memenuhi ruangan. Berirama dan merdu.

Namun seluruh rasa takjub luruh seketika aku menyadari apa yang harus kubayar demi hidup kembali.

Perlahan aku membuka mata, mengerjap dua kali untuk memfokuskan pandangan. Cahaya lampu pijar menyapaku, begitu pula langit-langit yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Kamarku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Mikuo_-san_?"

Aku tak perlu menoleh untuk mengenali siapa yang berbicara denganku. Suara kalem tanpa emosi itu sering menyusup ke dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Sedikit demi sedikit meruntuhkan kewarasanku. Setelah diam terbaring diatas kasur tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, aku meyakinkan diriku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Dimana...Kaiko?" Tanyaku. Walau kutahu itu sia-sia.

"Apa dia sudah...mati?"

Awalnya gadis _gothic loli_ itu tidak menyahut, diam dalam kekakuan. Lalu aku mendengar desahan lirih.

"Ya..."

Aku menarik nafas dan memejamkan mata. Menekan dalam-dalam emosi gelap yang mengancam keluar. Sebutir cairan bening meleleh di sudut mataku.

"...dan tidak." Lanjutnya setengah menit kemudian. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis yang tengah kuajak berbicara duduk di atas kursi belajar dan menatap ke arah jendela. Menatap malam tanpa bintang, mungkin. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Melainkan mengatakan hal lain.

"Mikuo_-san_, sekarang tanggal 14."

Aku mengerjap.

"Tanggal 14?"

"Ya, 14 Juni."

Oh. Jadi sudah dua hari berlalu?

"Apa kau ingin menyebutkan siapa saja dua korban terakhir, huh?" Tantangku. Akhirnya dia menatapku.

"Tidak." Ujarnya. "Karena memang tidak ada korban selama dua hari ini."

"Tunggu sebentar—Apa k-katamu tadi?!"

Aku mencoba bangkit tapi kepalaku mendadak terasa pening. Aku mengangkat tangan dan menekan dahiku. Saat itulah kusadari ada jarum infus tertancap disana.

"Tidak ada korban selama dua hari ini."

Aku merasa pusing lagi. Namun kali ini dapat dengan mudah kuabaikan. Aku segera bangkit duduk.

"Kenapa bisa— maksudku mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi—"

"—Anggap saja kau sangat beruntung, Mikuo_-san_. Selamat. Kutukanmu berakhir."

Aku menutup mulutku. Bingung. Lalu kuputuskan menunggu penjelasannya lebih lanjut.

Lalu aku teringat.

"Apa maksudmu soal Kaiko tadi? Kenapa kau bilang 'Ya dan Tidak'?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Jenis senyum yang tidak menyentuh matanya.

"Dia sudah berubah menjadi sepertiku, Mikuo_-san_.

Aku menahan nafas. Apa-apaan ucapannya barusan? Apa dia mengetes kewarasanku? Mana mungkin Kaiko—

"Dia sungguh gadis yang menarik. Jika ditanya apakah dia mau menjadi gadis yang dapat melindungimu maka jawabannya sudah jelas. Dia akan senang hati menerimanya. Bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya jika perlu."

Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Matanya kemudian menatapku lebih serius.

"Keinginan untuk melindungi adalah inti eksistensi kaum sepertiku. Dan temanmu telah memenuhi syarat untuk itu."

Ada rasa gelisah meluap. Ada apa ini? Apa dia memang mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya? Tapi sepertinya ia sanga serius. Tapi benarkah itu? Kugigit bibirku.

"Normalnya hal itu tidak akan merusak kontrak yang mengikatku denganmu, Mikuo_-san_. Tapi apa yang diinginkan gadis itu berlawanan dengan kontrak.

"Terlebih, dia menginginkan itu tepat saat pola kutukan yang mengikatmu berantakan. Mungkin saja ini hanya kebetulan. Tapi kebetulan itu sekarang membuat gadis itu telah menjadi Guardian dan kau sebagai masternya sama sepertiku. Bukan begitu, Kaiko_-chan_?"

Aku terkesiap mendengar nama itu. Kuikuti arah pandangnya.

Dari dalam kegelapan yang memisahkan kami, sesosok tubuh muncul. Mungil dan feminim. Sosok itu mengenakan one piece dress bewarna putih. Kontras sekali dengan gadis yang satunya. Wajah cantik dan potongan rambut pendeknya tetap sama seperti bagaimana aku terakhir kali bertemu dengannya. Tapi ada satu yang berbeda.

—Matanya.

Mata bening sebiru lautan itu tak lagi berisi keceriaan dan sifat pemalu karakteristiknya. Melainkan kosong.

Seperti _hantu_.

Disaat yang sama aku menyadari semua ini bukan lelucon. Apa yang diucapkan gadis itu nyata. Arwah Kaiko di hadapanku buktinya. Apalagi jika bukan arwah? Aku 'kan melihat bagaimana ia meninggal.

"Kaiko?" Panggilku. Tapi ia tidak menyahut.

"Dia tidak lagi bisa bicara denganmu, Mikuo_-san_. Dia sudah mati. Raganya hancur dan sudah dikremasi. Tapi jiwanya masih terikat denganmu."

Walau enggan, kualihkan perhatianku.

"Apa artinya itu aku punya kutukan ganda?" Tanyaku takut-takut. Kulirik kembali wajah Kaiko yang datar dan sepucat mayat. Bagaimanapun ini sangat sulit dipercaya. Gadis yang satunya tersenyum lagi.

"Bukan, Mikuo_-san_. Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Apa yang diinginkan gadis ini untuk melindungimu berlawanan dengan kontrak."

Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, begitu pula dengan Kaiko dengan tangan kirinya, hingga kedua telapak mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Apa yang kuinginkan adalah melindungimu dari kematian. Lalu, apa yang diinginkan gadis ini adalah melindungimu dari kesedihan. Setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini, jelas sekali kau merasa tersiksa dengan kutukan ini. Ne, Mikuo_-san_, kau sudah mengerti 'kan?"

Kedua gadis itu saling mendekatkan kepala dalam gerakan sinkron—yang mengingatkanku dengan cermin. Hingga kedua pipi saling bersentuhan.

"Kau memiliki dua Guardian sekarang, Master." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Monoton. Tanpa emosi.

"Kami akan melindungimu selamanya."

Aku masih mengunci mulutku rapat-rapat. Otakku kesulitan menyerap semua informasi sekaligus. Deretan wajah yang telah mendahuluiku menembus kesadaranku. Membisikkan sesuatu. Mendadak perasaanku berubah ringan oleh sebuah kesadaran mutlak.

Aku mengarahkan pandangan ke arah jendela. Hitam dibaliknya tak lagi menakutiku.

Sudah selesai. Akhirnya ini selesai.

(End)

* * *

_Next time, _**Silence : Alter Ego**

* * *

_. . ._Phew_. Akhirnya tamat juga. Yah, Silence sebenarnya belum benar-benar berakhir, hanya saja Rosalie pikir Chapter 8 dan seterusnya bisa lebih diikuti menggunakan POV orang lain, jadi sekalian saja kupisah jadi dua bagian. . ._

_Sinopsis singkat _Silence : Alter Ego_, mengorek lebih dalam siapa si gadis gothic loli dan kelanjutan kisah utama. Akankah insiden maut ini berulang?_


End file.
